Paradise Lost
by Arcadia81
Summary: Sequel to The Meeting. Clark and Diana are in a deepening courtship while people from Diana's personal and professional life threaten to take it all away.
1. Chapter 1

Paradise Lost

Part One

The Zarconian Empire forces fought hard against the Justice League but they were losing. It was a last resort to fight in a war but the evil dictator, Malik Morraine, wouldn't back off his invasion of Kasnia. Superman and Wonder Woman visited the dictator in his palace several times; trying to reason with him that his impending invasion of Kasnia was wrong and invading will initiate an act of war with Kasnia and its allies, costing the lives of soldiers and civilians on both sides. Wonder Woman warned Morraine it will also caused the Justice League to get involve.

When Morraine invaded Kasnia, the Justice League acted. Wonder Woman lead the team on land while Superman led the attack in the air. Wonder Woman's team disarmed soldiers, knocked down tanks and other land vehicles while Superman's air team destroyed planes and took care of missiles and nuclear weapons Morraine lied about having. In what would take humans months maybe even years to end, it only took the Justice League a day to stop with no causalities. Morraine's men gave up easily when seeing fighting the Justice League was foolish.

Superman and Wonder Woman invaded Morraine's palace and captured Morraine. Dethroned, Morraine was imprisoned by his own men and would soon face trials for the mistreatment of his people and invasion on Kasnia.

Mission success, the Javelin returned to the Watchtower. Flash jumped out of the Javelin first. He raced to control room and found Batman. "Hey, Bats. Missed a great battle. You should've joined us."

"Not my style," Batman said.

"Superman and Wonder Woman lead us to another victory. What a pair they make," Flash commented. "Stopping wars, universal and world domination; all in the name of justice and peace. They work as one." He winked. "Always together. Makes you think eh?"

Batman remained impassive. He knew what Flash was leading up to. "If Superman and Wonder Woman won't elaborate on the nature of their relationship, what makes you think I will?"

"C'mon. You know everything. I'm just curious about Supes and Wonder Babe."

"And how is whatever relationship they have outside the league our business? Is it a distraction?"

"No, but there's a bet going on about them. If I win, I get five grand."

Batman stood. "If you want to know, ask, and do it before they leave."

"That's what I'm saying," Flash said. "Diana said her home was having a bimillennial celebration. Superman is a guest of honor. Diana's mother wants to formally thank Superman for helping Diana retrieve some scepter years ago. They'll be gone for three days. Three days in paradise! You can't possibly tell me something's not happening between them or isn't happening already."

Batman said nothing as he noticed Superman and Wonder Woman approaching. Flash smiled slyly at Superman. "Some guys get all the luck. You're so lucky, Supes!" He grinned as he thought of a plan to get the truth out. "But I thought men weren't allowed on the island?"

"Superman's the exception," Diana said. "He aided me in a mission that saved Themyscira and the world from destruction."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Superman being in a relationship with a certain Amazon Princess that allows this exception?" Flash asked slyly.

Superman frowned at the direction this conversation was going? Diana's tone was neutral. "Flash, Superman and I are well aware of the bet that's going around. It's not wise to talk in the earshot of a man who can hover over the planet and hear a pin drop in a submarine." Flash's mouth fell opened. "Goodbye, Flash. We'll see you in three days."

Superman and Wonder Woman stood on the teleporter and transported back to Earth. Flash crossed his arms over his chest. "Next time we're making the bets through email."

As they flew to Themyscira, Diana noticed a frown on Superman's face. "Why must you make that face, Kal? If you agreed to tell the others about our relationship, it'll save us from Flash's interrogations."

"Anyone with half a brain already knows and have enough sense not to talk about it," Superman commented. "What we do outside the league isn't anyone business but our own."

Diana laughed. "It's your own fault, Mr. Privacy. I don't mind telling our friends the truth."

Superman smirked. "Really? Then you won't mind me telling the league or your sisters about your undercover mission where you posed as a concubine for the Sultan of Dekur to get plans for a nuclear weapon to attack the U.S. and if I hadn't helped you out the plans would've been lost, your cover would've been blown and you would've killed the Sultan of Dekur for groping you."

Diana turned to Superman half angry, half playful, hitting him. He caught her hands and wrapped his strong arms around her. "You promise to never breathe a word about that!"

He kissed her, grinning. "I won't but maybe you see why I value our privacy."

Diana cocked her head to the side, her face shining. "Maybe I do."  
She pulled him closer for a longer kiss.

"My Queen, I must argue against this. Inviting a man on Themyscira? It's hypocrisy to the rules of our island."

Hippolyta gripped her scepter tightly. She knew Triana would argue against it. Though others felt the same way, Triana was the only one to voice an opinion about this. However, there remain others who were curious, even a little excited at meeting Superman. "I've explained myself already, Triana. Superman saved our island when he helped Diana retrieve Hera's scepter. He did something I failed to do and received high praise from Zeus and Hera. We Amazons never  
thanked him."

"But you went to Man's World to talk to him when he wanted approval to court Diana. Didn't you thank him then?" Triana questioned.

"No, but when someone, even a man saves our island as Superman did, a proper ceremony is deserved and frankly it's been long overdue. We're having a bimillennial celebration and Superman is a guest of honor."

Triana crossed her arms, remarking bitterly. "Diana's relationship with Superman is the only reason he is invited to our island."

Hippolyta gritted her teeth as she glared at Triana. "Princess Diana's relationship with Superman aside, Superman is invited of my own accord, without any influence by the princess. She didn't know he was invited until I told her."

"How can you let your daughter, our princess," she said the words with malice, "become involved with a man? You and I both know what they did to the Amazons before we left for Themyscira."

"I'm very well aware of what those horrible men did to my people, but Superman isn't like those men." It took a while for Hippolyta to see it herself but men have changed. Some, not all.

Triana didnt accept Hippolyta's words. "He's a man. That should be enough reason not to invite him."

Hippolyta slammed the long, gold scepter on the floor, the sound echoing across the room silencing Triana. "My word is final."

Magda entered the throne room unaware of the tension between the queen and Triana. "Your Highness, Princess Diana and Superman have arrived."

"Thank you, Magda." Magda left the room and Hippolyta looked to Triana. "Superman is our guest and you will treat him with respect. I will not have our celebration ruined by your negative attitude. Is that clear?"

"Very well, Your Majesty." Triana bowed before Hippolyta and left. Hippolyta sighed and left the room as well, preparing to greet her daughter and Superman.

Superman looked around in awe at the architecture of the palace. It was reminiscent of Greek architecture and something futuristic like New Genesis. Diana told Superman how beautiful her home was but it wasn't anything like he imagined. He also felt a little embarrassed, as if he was on display as Diana introduced him to her sisters. While some Amazons looked at him with curiosity and wonder, there were other who looked at him with suspicion and disdain.

"Hello," Superman said politely. "It's nice to meet you all. Thank you for inviting me to your island to attend your bimillennial celebration."

"We welcome your presence, Superman," Hippolyta said and the crowd of women stepped out of the way as Hippolyta approach Diana and Superman.

Superman bowed before Hippolyta. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I'm honored to be here."

"As you should be. No man has set foot on this island. You will see the beauty on Themyscira; see all our island has to offer and the ways of our people. I trust you will not tell others of your visit."

"Of course not, Your Highness. I know what it means to keep a secret." He bowed before again. Even though he had Hippolyta's approval to date Diana, he was still very nervous around her.

Hippolyta looked to Diana. "Diana, let us talk in my quarters. Magda will give Superman a tour of the island."

Diana bowed before her mother. "Yes, Your Highness." Diana smiled at Superman and followed her mother.

Once Hippolyta and Diana were out of sight the questions came about Superman's abilities, which he humbly answered. The Amazons were curious but friendly and respectful. Soon Magda ordered the Amazons to their duties for the celebration and gave Superman a tour of Themyscira. Triana watched from a distance, watching her sisters surround themselves around Superman, asking questions, talking to him as if he was a God. It was shameless and disrespectful for an Amazon. Triana vowed not to take part.

Once in Hippolyta's room, Diana hugged her mother. "Thank you for inviting, Kal, Mother. I never expect you to invite him to a Themysciran celebration."

"I'm only holding up my word as Queen and an honorable woman to reward anyone who saves my people," Hippolyta explained. "Diana, I pulled you aside to make a request of you."

"Ask."

"I prefer you not show any affections you have for Superman around your sisters. I don't want the outside world corrupting them."

"I understand, Mother," Diana agreed. Even though she thought the matter was nonsense, since her sisters were aware of what happens when men and women court each other but she promise to abide by her mother's rule.

After the tour, Superman was treated to dinner with Hippolyta, Diana and the queens advisors. Superman retired early as did all the Amazons for they had a big day tomorrow. Everyone awakened at dawn as the bimillennial celebrations began. Superman sat between Hippolyta and Diana as they watch the Amazons perform in many Olympic events. Diana stepped in and participated in a few events, too, showing she hadn't lost her skills.

After the games, came a ceremony rewarding the winners of the events and a special ceremony for Superman where Hippolyta thanked him for his bravery in saving Themyscira. He was rewarded with a special token, a gold leaf, which was awarded to him by Diana.

That evening came a great feast where all the Amazons ate, shared tales and songs. Superman noticed Diana was quite the partier. If only he had his camera. He would never show any of it to the league but to Diana when he felt the need to tease his love.

Triana sat at another table quietly observing them, quietly fuming at such an audacity of her sisters enjoying Superman's company and his so call humble thanks to Hippolyta and the Amazons for inviting him to their island and how he would cherish this gift not given to men.

While Triana begrudgingly admitted Superman had an attractive face and impressive abilities that could be compared to the Gods, she knew his heart was tainted with evil. He was a man after all and not to be trusted.

The celebrations continued from sunset to far into the early morning hours before the last of the feasts ended and everyone retired to their rooms for the night after a wonderful day.

Diana walked out onto her balcony. Despite the late partying, Diana wasn't sleepy. She was wide awake, staring out onto the ocean. For many years, Diana stared out the balcony wondering what was out there. Now she knew. She found a new life, found friends, even a man to love. That said man was two balconies below her.

Diana slipped into a Grecian dress and flew down towards Superman's balcony. The fires were out in his room. He was asleep. That wasn't going to stop Diana. Diana lit a candle and approached his bed.

Diana gently shook Clark awake. He opened his eyes puzzled then recognition. "Diana?"

"Want to take a walk?"

Clark sat up and smiled. "You're not sleepy?"

"What's a few hours of missed sleep if I can spend it with you?" Diana asked and that was all Clark needed to hear before getting out of bed.

Diana admired his profile as Clark stood before him in blue pajama bottoms. Clark didn't notice Diana's look as he reached for his robe. Diana touched his arm stopping him. "That won't be necessary. It's just us. Everyone's asleep."

Clark eyed Diana with playful eyes. "You just want to stare at my chest in the moonlight."

"Is that a bad thing?" Diana asked playfully. "It's not often I get to see you like this."

"No, it's not." Taking her hand they floated out of the room and onto the beach.

Diana and Clark walked on the soft sands holding hands. Above them the full moon was bright in the sky and on the beach soft lit torches brought light to the land. "We can never do this in your world." Diana stated sadly. "There, we have to hide behind glasses, different hairstyles, frumpy clothes, and bland personalities. Here we can be ourselves."

"Yeah," Clark agreed. "You have a lovely home, Diana. Everythings peaceful. I've never seen the water so clean." He inhaled. "It's truly is paradise."

"My mother thinks of this island as paradise since there are no men on it."

Clark frowned at the thought Hippolyta still thought so poorly of men. "Surely, you've proven to her all men aren't bad."

"She's warming up very slowly; only to you since you have your abilities. It took her five years to fully thank you for saving Themyscira. That's some progress."

"Most of your sisters are friendly. No offense, but I expected them to be cold to me, considering their teachings."

Diana laughed. "No. Some will be but others are more curious than anything else. "I've answered every question they asked honestly as possible without tempting them to leave our island. My mother wouldn't want that." She put her arms around him. "She wouldn't want me to do this either."

Diana moved closer to kiss Clark but he stepped back. "Wait. Are you sure we should do this here? Someone could see us. I don't want your mother feel I'm corrupting her Amazons."

"I know what we promised but everyone is asleep now. It's all right." Diana said and kissed him.

From her window, Triana watched Diana and Clark kiss. She spotted them since they arrived on the beach. She turned away disgusted but curiosity compelled her to turn back. Disgust and jealously rose in her. Diana was always allowed her way. She competed in the tournament against her mother wishes and even though Diana beat her to win, Diana's win wasn't thrown on a technicality of disobeying the queen. Hippolyta accepted Diana's betrayal and allowed her to go  
to Man's World where she became the famous Wonder Woman and became the interest of Superman.

Superman. Triana stared at Diana and Clark locked in each other's arms kissing. With some of the torches lit on the beach, Triana could see Clark's profile; the slabs of muscles defining his strong chest and back. Triana viewed men through Hippolyta's magical pool that allowed her to see Diana, but seeing one in the flesh was completely different. An unknown feeling awakened in her as she  
witness Clark's strong arms around Diana. Triana knew of courting customs between men and woman but she hadn't given much thought about it until now. She was always turned away from it in disgust given her past, but now watching Clark, Triana couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to hold a man; to kiss him as Diana kissed Superman. Not that she would enjoy it Triana assured herself. She was just curious.

Triana herself was only twelve when she arrived on Themyscira. Too young to know what drew a woman to a man but old enough to witness the cruelties of them. She saw what the men did to her sisters, her late mother. Hippolyta preached the cruelty and distrust of men. How ironic Diana spoke differently of Superman or Kal as she likes to call him by his Kryptonian name. She spoke of him as if he was good; as if all men weren't bad.

Triana view Diana and Clark flying in the air kissing, talking and kissing again. She was always envious of Diana. Diana got to leave the island, use her powers, see other worlds; to fight in different battles that test and pushed her strength while she had to stay on Themyscira. The recognition of being the Champion of the Amazons, the fame of being Wonder Woman, all would've been hers if she had won the tournament or if Hippolyta had disqualified her daughter for  
participating. She, Triana, would've had the praise of her sisters. Perhaps, she would learn what was so special about Superman as well.

The following morning, Triana was in one of the many gardens of Themyscira sculpting when she heard light footsteps on the grass behind her. "Triana." It was Diana. Triana didn't turn to address her princess. "I haven't seen you since I arrive and I will be leaving soon." Diana sat beside her. "Mind if I sit and talk to you?"

"If you want," Triana said.

"Mother tells me you took on extra duties since I've been in Man's World. She sings your praises." Diana put an arm around her sister, hugging her. "That's wonderful."

"Is that why you wanted to talk to me?" Triana asked curtly.

"Are you angry with me, Sister?" Diana asked curiosity in her eyes.

"No," Triana lied. "Just puzzled." She looked at Diana. "What's so special about men? How can you have feelings for one like Superman?"

Diana shrugged as she chose her words carefully. "I don't know if I can describe it, Sister. All men aren't the same. They're not as they once were years ago. Some are evil but some are good like Kal. Kal uses his powers for good. He is respectful to women. He's someone I can talk to about my abilities and understands what it feels like. With him, I don't feel so alone in his world."

"But he's a man."

"I know, but that's another reason why Kal is special. Because he is a man. He is the exception that proves the rule."

"I suppose but don't you think you're betraying us, Diana? You're letting Man's World change you."

Diana took in her sister's words. "I see how you can make that assumption. My relationship with Kal is proof time and men have changed. If Man's World has changed me, it's for the better. I'm learning so much about myself in Man's World. It has made me a stronger and wiser person."

Triana stop sculpting and sighed. "I guess it's one of those things I have to experience for myself."

"Perhaps one day you will...with the queens permission of course."

"Diana!"

Diana turned to see Superman approaching. "I must go. It's time for Kal and I to return to Patriach's World." Diana hugged Triana. "I'll see you next time, Sister."

Triana watched as Diana walked off with Superman and in that moment decided it was time she saw Patriach's World for herself and take her place in that world as her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Paradise Lost

Chapter Two

Triana stared out of her balcony two evenings later, determined. She was going to leave Themyscira. If Diana could do it, then so can she. Triana looked down at her white Grecian dress and gold sandals. It wasn't a star spangled swimsuit: the chosen outfit of the champion of Amazons but it would do. All was quiet on Themyscira as she jumped off her balcony. Triana walked towards a forest on the island and pulled out her boat she had hidden. She pushed the boat in the waters, got in and rowed away from Themyscira. How unfair she had to use a boat to leave home whereas Diana could fly. Triana didn't have a map of Man's World so she let the wind take her to wherever the Gods deem fit for her to be.

Triana rowed for hours before she saw lights of a city in the distance. Gone were the clear dark skies of her home. Now she saw gloomy red skies. The water was dirty, not pure as her homeland. Other boats were in harbor as well as strange buildings. It all looked dirty and gloomy. The Gods sent her here? Triana didn't know it but she was in Gotham Harbor. Triana got out of her boat and walked around the strange city. Triana saw people drive by in strange vehicles Diana explained were cars and buses. It all look primitive and too noisy to her.

"Hey, Baby. Where you goin'?" A man approached her.

Triana looked at the man. He was shorter than her, had piercing on his nose and ears and tattoos on his arms in strange clothes and breath fouler than a dead fish. "I'm looking for my sister."

"What's your sister's name?" He winked at her. "I can find her for you."

"You will know her as Wonder Woman."

"Wonder Woman?" The man smiled. The woman was obviously on drugs to think shes related to Wonder Woman. He could really take advantage of her. "Oh, I know her. Nice chick."

Triana frowned. "My sister never mentioned you."

The man smirked. "Of course she did. I'm Superman. I work with her on the Justice League."

"You're lying. I've met Superman and you're not him." Triana grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and lift him off his feet. "Who are you?" she demanded.

The man put his hand up in defeat. "Hey, it's cool. I was kiddin. I don't know her. I thought I could get you into bed."

"Repulsive man," Triana snarled and tossed the man, throwing him into a lamppost. Triana left the man unconscious and continued walking until she heard the sound of sirens. Triana ran towards the sounds. Something called a bank was the caused of the irritating noise.

Triana observed two people running out of the bank. Triana didn't know them but they were the Joker and Harley Quinn and they had large bags of money in their hands. They tossed it in the car and sped off.

Joker laughed maniacally as Harley drove. "Other than you settin' off that alarm, I call that robbery a success! No cops or Bats in sight!"

"Uh-oh," Harley said seeing Triana standing in the middle of the street with her hands on her hips.

"Run her over!" Joker ordered.

Harley hit the gas, driving faster. Once the car approached Triana, she put her hands down on the hood, slowing the car down. It only pushed her back two feet before coming to a complete stop.

"What are we gonna do, Mr. J? She's as strong as Superman!" Harley complained.

"I think it would be wise if you return what your stole to that building," Triana ordered.

Joker stepped out of the car with his gun and fired at her. Triana bounced the bullets off with her bracelets. Joker pulled back. "Looks like we got another Wonder Woman flying around. What,  
are you her sister?" Joker asked.

"Yes," Triana answered.

Joker heard the sirens of police cars. He didnt have time for this. "Sister. Well, maybe she would visit you in the hospital." Joker pressed his flower and acid spilled out. Triana jumped out of  
the way and the acid spilled on the street. "Oh, you got a little more brains than your sister."

"Yes, I do. This is your last warning. Return what you stole or I'll make you."

Joker scoffed. He wasn't impressed. "Harley."

Harley jumped out and attacked Triana. Harley attempted to kick Triana but she caught Harley's legs and tossed her to the car, slamming her against the window, shattering it and knocking her out. Joker, who was grabbing the money out of the car as Triana and Harley fight, saw what happened to Harley and ran. Triana jumped high and landed in front of Triana.

"I warned you," Triana said seriously. "Now you will pay."

The Batmobile arrived on the scene a minute later. Batman jumped out and saw Harley lying on the damaged car unconscious and Joker with a bruised face, lying on the ground clutching his left arm in pain. From the looks of it, the arm was broken and the gun he had was ripped in half. Triana stood over Joker eyes glaring at him. Hearing footsteps she turned and saw Batman approaching. Her stern expression softened.

"I know you. Batman, right?"

Batman remained silent. Triana smiled again. "Ah, the silent treatment. My sister told me you were the brooding type. You don't know me but I'm Wonder Woman's sister, Triana."

Batman suspected as much from her clothes, not to mention her strength. The car, Harley and Joker conditions were results from Triana. "I thought Amazons weren't allowed to leave Themyscira."

"We're not, but I was allowed to see my sister. I'm sure you know where she is."

As far as he knew, Diana was at the U.N. in an important meeting over the crisis in Africa and her plans to donate food and medicine to the poorer countries. Diana didn't mention anything about her sister visiting. Still, Batman knew he couldn't leave Triana to roam the planet on her own. Due to Triana's recent work with Joker and Harley, it would be best to get her off the streets as soon as possible.

* * *

Diana let out an annoyed sigh when she left the U.N. Sometimes dealing with mortals was frustrating but she got her point across. Diana put a finger to her ear. "Wonder Woman to Watchtower. J'onn, I'm ready for transport." A light glow beamed over her and she  
disappeared.

Moments later she was in the Watchtower. J'onn and Flash were in the room. "Hey, Wondy, how'd it go at the U.N.?" Flash asked.

"Difficult but progressive." Diana pulled the pin out of her hair freeing it from it confined bun. "More food and medicine will be sent to African countries freed from militias that are raiding  
villages."

"I bet it hurt their pride to be defeated by a woman in a swimsuit leading the rebels," Flash joked.

"They're lucky to be living after what they did to those people." Diana looked around as if she was searching for someone. "How was your mission to Antion?"

"A success of course. Big Blue led the attack against the invaders and freed the people. Darkon got a few good hits to Big Blue but our boy took him down."

Diana nodded casually. "That's good. Where is Superman?"

"Last I saw he was going to his room. He had to change out of his uniform." At Diana's questioning gazed, Flash continued. "The battle with Darkon ripped it."

Diana made small talk with Flash and Jonn for a few minutes before leaving for Superman's room. Each league member had codes to their room they kept to themselves. Diana knew Superman's as he knew hers. When she entered his room, she found him asleep in bed. He looked so peaceful as he slept, not a care in the world, no worry for people weaker than him. Diana wasn't going to disturb his nap so she turned to leave but a hand grabbed hers. She looked back at Clark who appeared to have woken up.

"Were you gonna leave without saying anything?" Clark asked sleepily.

"I didn't want to disturb you, Kal."

Clark grinned at her. "Forget it." He pulled Diana on the bed. She shrieked playfully at the sudden move before kicking off her shoes and settling besides him. "You could never disturb me," Clark said and kissed her. He caressed her face. "I missed you."

"Not as much I miss you," Diana whispered huskily.

"How was the U.N.?"

"Food and supplies are being sent to the Africa regions as early as next week. I will supervise it and make sure it reaches the poor people."

"Thats good."

"It is. I've heard good things in the region. The children from the orphanage I visited from six months ago are much healthier now. The men, women and children of the village are being educated. I'm looking forward to personally seeing how much more they have progressed." Diana pushed back a lock of hair that fallen across her face. "I'm not looking forward to marriage proposals by some of the villagers."

"Can't blame the men for trying," Clark said running his fingers up and down Diana's back through her dark business suit. "You are a great catch."

"Some just want to bed me. You wouldn't believe the things men would say to me. Married and single." Diana shook her head. "It's disgusting. As Diana Prince, I don't have to worry about such  
things. Men are too busy trying to kill me."

"I rather have them proposing to you than trying to kill you." Even though he knew Diana can take care of herself, Clark wasn't fond of her being a CIA agent. It was too risky even for her. He thought when Diana became a Themyscirian ambassador for peace and opened the Embassy, she would give up her Diana Prince persona or at least her job at the CIA but Diana refused. She was determined to do it all.

Diana smiled at Clark. "Such the life of a superhero, Kal. The people love and hate you at the same time." She ran her fingers across his strong chest. "Enough about that. Flash told me about  
your mission on Antion. Did Darkon hurt you bad?"

Clark grinned. "You should see him. He caught me off guard. I was a little tired thats all. I was just catching some sleep before heading home."

Diana sat up on bed. "I'll leave you to rest then." Diana started to leave when Clark held her hand.

"No. Just stay here."

"With you?"

"Do you see anyone else here?" Clark asked.

Diana laid beside him. "No, I don't. I needed a nap anyway. Being Wonder Woman, Ambassador of Peace and CIA agent can be tiresome." Diana snuggled closer to Clark. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

Clark knew Diana was very busy, more than him and because of that the two didn't spend as much time together as they wanted. These moments alone were precious and few.

If he was lucky enough, he could wake up with Diana by his side always. He loved her and wanted to marry her, but considering Diana's upbringing, he wasn't sure Diana wanted marriage. She grew up on an island with women. Her mother hated men. She barely approved of him dating Diana. If Diana was to marry him, she would be giving herself to him. A man. It should be his and Diana's decision alone but Clark couldn't help but wonder how Diana's mother would react to the news.

Clark rolled on his side and pulled out a velvet box from his nightstand. He opened the box revealing a diamond ring. It was a nice round cut. Not too small to be criticize and not too large to  
draw attention. It would be perfect for Diana. He wanted to propose to her for over a year now but there was never the right time. Some crisis would come up; Diana would have to go out in the field for the CIA, some emergency at the Embassy, or some crisis the Justice League had to take care of. Then there were Clark's nerves. How the hell do you propose to a princess?

A light knock at the door caused Clark to close up the box and put it away just as Diana stirred. The knock came again. Clark looked through the steel doors and saw Batman standing on the outside. Diana sat up and stretched. Clark told her who it was and she relaxed. Clark opened his door and Batman stepped inside. "Is Diana here?" He saw Diana on Clark's bed. "Never mind."

Diana put on her shoes and smooth out her clothes as she stood to greet her friend. "What is it, Bruce?"

Batman frowned. He wasn't entirely fond of Diana knowing his secret identity. He wanted to keep that to himself from as many people as possible. It was impossible to keep it from Superman and had suspected he told Diana but he swore over and over it wasn't him. Diana figured it out on her own and partly Batman's fault.

Diana appeared as Wonder Woman in Gotham at a fund raiser not long after the Justice League was formed. Bruce Wayne attended the fund raiser donating a million dollars. Clark Kent appeared as well, covering the story but Bruce knew it was to see Diana. Bruce, playing up to his playboy image, coax Diana into a dance, where he playfully grilled her on questions about her and Superman. He had to admit there was some ego involved. He secretly like the idea of  
being Bruce Wayne and no one knew he was Batman.

Diana made Bruce's blood run cold when she said, "Do you really think Kal would appreciate you holding me like this and giving me the third degree on our relationship, Bruce or should I say,  
Batman?" When she saw the look on his face, she laughed and said. "He's watching us, you know."

Bruce turned and saw Clark was indeed watching him. He wasn't jealous more like humored. He turned to Diana. "He told," Bruce snarled.

Diana laughed. "No. As much as I wanted Kal to tell me, he said I would have to find out on my own and so I did. You know how honest Kal is, Bruce. He would never betray a friend."

Bruce hated the idea that he let his guard down and Diana found out. He knew the nature of Diana and Clark's relationship, which left Batman on the occasional duty of rebuffing questions from other league members about their relationship with only saying they were friends.

Diana approached Batman and Clark. "Is something wrong?"

"Maybe. Your sister, Triana is here. I found her in Gotham foiling a bank robbery by the Joker and Harley Quinn. Quinn has a concussion from being thrown through the car window and Joker has a broken arm and busted face."

"Triana's here?" Diana said, ignoring Batman's report on Joker and Harley. "Something must be wrong on Themyscira. Where is she?"

"In your room," Batman said and Diana rushed out of the room. Batman turned back to Clark. "She didn't hear what I said."

"About Joker and Harley? What about them?" Clark asked, lost as well.

"Triana was too rough on them."

"Maybe she didn't know her strength." Batman frowned. "You think Triana did that on purpose? That's a strong accusation to make, Bruce. She's a good person."

"We'll see." Batman turned and left the room.

Diana entered her room and found Triana sitting at Diana's desk. They went to each other and embraced. "Triana, what are doing here? Is something wrong on Themyscira?"

Triana shook her head, smiling. "No. I came to see you."

"Mother allowed you to leave Themyscira?" Diana questioned.

"Yes," Triana lied.

"Batman found you in Gotham. Why didnt you come through the Embassy?"

Triana knew if she went though the Embassy, the other Amazons would know she left and she didn't want that. "I wanted to surprise you. The Queen has allowed me to accompany you in Man's World for a while. I'm to observe the work you do and report back to her."

Diana hugged her sister. "That's wonderful. I've so much to show you. When you go back home to tell my mother all the good I'm doing, I know she will finally understand and itll be good to spend time with my sister."

"Why do you do it if it troubles our queen?" Triana asked puzzled.

"This may sound strange," Diana said, "but I have to follow my heart. I love my home and I love you all, but right now I feel my place is here in Man's World with Kal."

"You're doing this for Superman," Triana cut through Diana's words. "You want to be with him."

Diana smiled. "I do, but there's more to it than that. I know it sounds strange to you since you've never been in Man's World."

"But I'm here now and I want to learn."

"I'll show you but be careful. This world can be dangerous. There are things that can be tempting, women who can't be trusted."

"If you can handle yourself, then so can I," Triana said confidently.

Diana smiled. "I know you can. You're an Amazon Warrior like me." Diana hugged Triana again. "It's so good to have you here, Sister. Tomorrow, I have a charity event to attend. You can come as my guest. Monday, is a national holiday in America so we can spend time together. I'll have to report to work for the CIA the rest of the week. Since it's a high security area, you won't be able to  
accompany me. You can stay in the Watchtower or I can get one of the league members show you around Man's World."

"CIA. That's the place you work as Diana Prince?" Triana asked.

Diana nodded. "And you report to a man?" Triana said the word man with disgust.

"Yes. It's an integral part of my plan to live in Man's World and see where I'm needed most outside Justice League business," Diana explained. Diana went to her desk and turned on her laptop.

"Amazing," Triana was awe by the computer.

"Yes, there are a lot of amazing things in this world." After the laptop booted up, Diana opened a file. "As part of my ambassador work, I will be going to Africa next week. I'll show you the  
suffering in Africa while we visit villages on the road to repair. We might have to deal with an evil militia threatening to steal supplies going to the area."

Triana watched several images pop on the screen of suffering and progressing in the village. She quickly read the reports of money, medicine and food needed for each area. "You are involved in good work, Sister."

"Thank you."

The alarms went off. Triana asked, "What's going on?"

"Trouble," Diana said turning off her laptop. "Come on."

Diana and Triana join Superman, Batman, Flash and J'onn in the control room. "What's going on?" Diana asked.

"Captain Cold, Solomon Grundy, Live Wire and Giganta broke out of prison. They're attacking Metropolis," J'onn reported. Through the league's satellite, they saw the destruction the evil group was creating.

"Wonder Woman, J'onn, Flash and I will go," Superman declared.

"I'm coming, too," Triana said. "I want to help."

Superman looked to Diana who agreed but Batman shook his head in a no gesture. "All right. We'll all go. Be careful," Superman said to Triana.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself," Triana said confidently.

Police fired on the group as they stood outside Metropolis Gold Exchange. Giganta used her enormous size and stumped on the ground, creating a tiny quake. Captain Cold froze each of the cops with his freezing gun. Inside the building, Live Wire discharged the electrical wiring and security alarms in the facility. Solomon Grundy ripped a steel door off its hinges, revealing bars of gold.

The JLA and Triana teleported outside the building. Wonder Woman and Flash stayed outside to deal with Giganta and Captain Cold while the others ran inside.

"Perhaps you should stay with your sister," Superman told Triana.

"I don't need her looking after me," Triana said haughtily.

Live Wire noticed the others arriving. "Looky looky. Little Boy Blue and his band of merry followers."

"Careful of Live Wire," Superman warned Triana.

"I can handle her." Triana said confidently and charge on Live Wire. She managed to avoid the electric bolts of power the blue haired villainess were shooting at her.

Triana dodged another blast and grabbed Live Wire's wrists. She squeezed them with her strength. "Not too powerful without using your hands."

"I can do more than use my hands." Live Wire grinned maliciously. Her body turned into a bolt of energy and shocked Triana. The last thing she remembered was Superman calling for her and everything going black.


	3. Chapter 3

Paradise Lost

Part Three

Triana opened her eyes and found herself in bed. What in the world happened? She remembered taking on Live Wire, being shocked by her and everything going black. Triana looked around the room. This was Diana's room in the Watchtower. She was going to get up when Superman entered the room. He was carrying a tray of food.

"Where's Diana?" Triana demanded. "What happened to me?"

"Diana's at a charity event. I told her I'll check on you until you return." Superman placed the tray on Triana's lap. "So, how are you doing?"

"Charity event?" Triana said. "I've been unconscious for over twenty four hours?"

"Yeah," Superman said as he sat in the chair by Diana's bed. "You were in and out for the past few hours. I assume you would wake up soon so I brought you dinner," Superman explained. "Live Wire gave you a strong dosage of electricity. I've felt that myself more than once."

"What happened while I was out?" Triana asked.

"Your sister defeated Giganta. Flash took care of Captain Cold. J'onn defeated Grundy and I took care of Live Wire."

"You saved me?" Triana questioned. She was genuinely surprised, almost pleased.

Superman smiled sheepishly. "Um, yes, but I got in trouble with your sister for letting you get hurt."

"So, you're checking on me because of my sister told you to." Triana didn't understand why but she seemed hurt by that.

"No, because I care about you." At Triana's questioning gaze, he said, "In a way, you're almost family to me because your sister is Diana. So, get some rest, eat some food and enjoy some good company."

"You're here to keep me company?" Triana asked.

"Yep." He opened a drawer from the nightstand and pulled out a book. "Or you can read a book if you don't want my company."

Triana studied the book. "The Art of War." Triana placed the book aside. She much rather study Superman than read a book. It was time she found out what was so special about him that caught her sister's eye.

Feeling famished as well, Triana looked at the food before her. "What is it?"

"A club sandwich and root beer float. It's something I whipped up quickly. Diana likes it."

If Diana could like it, then so can she. "You made this?" A man who cooks his food? At Superman nod, she asked, "Does Diana cook for you?"

Superman burst out laughing. "Yeah, right!" Superman cleared his throat recovering, "Um, oh, I mean, no, she doesn't."

Triana smiled, genuinely amused. She couldn't see her sister cooking for a man as well. "Not once have I seen Diana cook. She's hunted game and fish on Themyscira and can cook over the fire but when she talks of foods named cakes, pies, and odd dishes of this world, something that's considered an amount of time to prepare, I do not see her investing much time for her meals."

"No," Superman smiled, "that's not Diana."

"She's rather spoil." Triana took a bit into the club sandwich and sipped her root beer. "This is good."

"Thank you," Superman said at the compliment. "I don't think Diana is spoil. Diana works hard in everything she does. She gives 110 every time. She's very strong, independent yet compassionate, naïve, wild, adventurous."

Superman laughed as he recalled a fond memory. "I remember when we were on the planet, Novul. It was very cold: twenty below. I was with Diana, Flash and Green Lantern. The weather didn't bother me but Flash hated it and asked Diana how she kept warm in her uniform. Diana said she didn't feel the cold. Flash didn't believe her. To prove him wrong, Diana jumped in lake. It had to be twice as cold. She swam a lap in it and emerge not shivering at all. I couldn't  
believe she did that," his eyes lit up with pride, "but that's Diana. I wouldn't change her one bit."

All this Diana praise was almost killing Triana's appetite. She was ready to change the subject. "Diana says you are from another planet."

"I am. Krypton. It's gone now. I took her to show where the planet once stood," Superman said solemnly.

"Diana says you're not like other men. Why are you so different? Why are you not evil and abusive like the men I've seen?"

Superman shrugged. "It's my upbringing and who I am. I've been born to cherish and respect all life. It's the way my parents raised me. Men have changed from the time you were in my world." Superman saw Triana was finished so he took the tray from her and placed it on the nightstand. "I know given your upbringing would find that hard to believe but it's true. We are all not the same."

As they talk for the next hour, Triana noticed Superman was smart, humorous, well mannered and honest for a man. She could find herself sitting with him for hours talking to him or just staring at his physical form. His features were god like. Triana was a child when in the presence of men and all she felt was repulsed but being in the presence of Superman was different, almost nice and it created new feelings for her that she didn't feel embarrassed when she asked, "What is it like to touch lips?"

Superman was taken back by the question. "Um, why do you ask that?"

Triana leaned closer to Superman. "If you are courting Diana, you must have touch lips with my sister. You would call it a kiss. Would you mind showing me?"

Superman pulled back in his chair. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I'm with Diana and it wouldn't be right to Diana if I kiss you. You're her sister." Superman realized Triana might not understand. "You don't understand relationships between men and women. Listen, Triana, when a man and woman are courting, they don't kiss other people."

"I understand more than you think, Superman," Triana said sharply.  
He dare refuse her? "I'm not trying to come between you and my Sister. I only want a kiss. I want to know what it feels like."

"If I kiss you, you will be coming between your sister and I," Superman seriously stated.

Triana smiled. "If you think that, you must be attracted to me. You do want to kiss me but your loyalty to Diana prevents you. I will not say anything if you don't."

"What?" Superman was taken back. He shook his head. He did not want to be in this situation! Where was a battle when you needed one? "No. No. It's not like that, Triana. I only want Diana. I don't want you."

Triana's face darkened. He refused a great beauty such as her for Diana?

At that moment, Diana entered the room looking gorgeous in a sapphire evening gown. Superman stood immediately. Diana's eyes brightened seeing her sister was awake. "Sister, you've awakened. How are you?"

Triana smiled, hiding her anger. "I'm fine. Superman was keeping me company."

Diana smiled at her love and gave his hand a gently squeeze. "Thanks for keeping my sister company, Kal." Diana started to kiss him but stopped when she realized her sister was watching. "I'll talk to you later."

"Happy to do it," Superman said. "I'll leave you two alone."

Superman didn't waste time leaving. Should he or should he not tell Diana what just happened? No. He couldn't tell Diana her sister made a pass at him. Triana was new to the world and had all kinds of new feelings to decipher. She couldn't possibly know what she was doing and Triana was only staying for a little while. He could handle her. Superman also knew how much Diana missed her family while in this world. He couldn't ruin Diana's happiness. He wouldn't.

* * *

Diana Prince was harboring a secret. Richard Moulton knew that but he didn't know what that secret was. Diana had been on several missions for the CIA and each time she came out unharmed. There were even times Wonder Woman showed up to aid Diana. He wanted Wonder  
Woman ever since she blew his billion dollar deal with Elise Remington and something told him Diana Prince was the key to Wonder Woman. He was certain Diana was giving Wonder Woman information somehow. It was a hunch and his hunches were never wrong.

When he researched Diana's past, nothing popped out. He even had her tailed more than once. Still nothing. Diana never talked about her life outside work and seemed as plain and boring as they come, which made him more suspicious of Diana.

So he was surprised to see Diana talking with another woman outside the Lincoln Memorial and from the looks of it they seem to know each other. It wouldn't matter to see Diana talking to another woman except this woman stood out with her height and beautiful looks: nothing at all like Diana who was tall and dowdy. It struck him as odd those two would talk together. He didn't know who the woman was but he was going to find out.

Triana stared at the marble statue of Abraham Lincoln. "For a man he sounds noble, strong. Interesting human, but he is a man. Most unfortunate." She looked at Diana in her dreary dark suit, glasses and hair pulled back in a bun repulsed. "I don't see how you can wear that. It's unflattering, hides your beauty."

"It's part of my disguise," Diana explained. "I wish you would've worn something similar."

Triana herself wore a red cinched top, black skirt and black high heeled boots. Her blonde hair flowed freely and she more than once got men looking her way. "No, thank you. I do not wish to hide my beauty to be accepted by others beneath me."

"Not hiding yourself will expose my identity." Diana's words didn't affect her sister. "Thankfully, the news crew didn't see you in Metropolis. I'll have to make sure there isn't any press when we go  
to Africa this weekend."

"Diana? It's good to see you outside work." Richard saw the surprise on Diana's face. Diana was never caught off guard which proved something was going on with her.

Diana recovered, "Considering our line of work, that's not a good thing is it?"

"Who is this?" Richard asked, indicating Triana.

"I'm Diana's sister, Triana," Triana introduced herself before Diana could speak. "And you are?"

"Richard Moulton, Diana's boss." Sister? Diana never mentioned a sister and when he checked her background, it said she was an only child. "You have a beautiful sister, Diana," Richard commented.

"Thank you, sir," Diana looked uncomfortable. "She's in town for a few days. I'm just showing her around."

"I don't have any plans. Why don't I join you?" Richard offered.

Triana was going to say yes but Diana spoke for her. "No, that's not necessary. It's been a long while since I've seen my sister so I'm keeping her to myself. Excuse us." Diana took Triana's arm and rushed her along.

"Why did you do that?" Triana asked. "I was curious about that man that is your boss."

"Why did you speak without me introducing you?" Diana's voice was laced with anger. "No one knows I have family and if Richard remembers that he may investigate and my cover could be blown."

"You shouldn't have to hide who you are, Diana," Triana said. "You're a princess and you're hiding among these people like mice."

"Not the analogy, I would use, Sister."

Richard watched Diana and her sister leave. For one who was always in control, Diana was uncomfortable and upset. There was something Diana was hiding and he was sure this sister of hers knew her secret.

Richard's cell phone rang. Expecting this call, he answered it, "Yes."

"I finally got through someone at the Embassy," a voice said on the line. "Wonder Woman is making a trip to Africa this weekend. She's expected to visit some villages she helped and personally deliver supplies."

"And the Justice League?"

"As far as I know only Wonder Woman will be going."

That was good. The last thing he needed was the Justice League involvement. "Which villages will be she visiting?"

"Wonder Woman is going to several but I only got one out of the worker. I'll email everything to you. I'm getting supplies ready for shipment."

"Good. I want to supply those rebels with as much fire power as possible. If we can't kill Wonder Woman, we'll capture her and by the time we're through with her, she'd wish she was dead."

* * *

On Saturday, Triana left the Watchtower early with Diana in her sister's invisible plane. Triana used the plane ride to question Diana's life in this world. Diana felt comfortable sharing with Triana the enemies she fought in the league and CIA in order to bring peace in the world.

"When we get to Ethiopia, Sister, be on your guard for any Aremids." Diana warned. "They are evil, monstrous people. I learned about them at the CIA."

"Who are these Aremids, Sister?" Triana asked.

"Mercenaries. They do anything for a price. They almost killed Kal but I was able to stop them. Since then, they've had a grudge against me." Diana explained. "I found out recently, the Aremids  
fund military weapons and supplies for the Zarconian Empire the Justice League overthrown. They are also rumored to supplying militias with weapons to attack poor African countries. I defeated them but they could strike again"

"If these militias come for a fight with us, they'll get one." Triana looked out the window. She saw the villages below and saw how worn and poor the homes look and the people dressed in thin, old clothes. She felt sympathy to the people. "I'm not surprised of the suffering of this world. Queen Hippolyta mention not only women suffer at the hands of men but so do the children. Men, such weaklings to attack defenseless women and children."

"Yes, but they are changing. With the U.N.'s help, men, women and children are being educated. Men are growing out of their naïve ways of how they think a man should act, what it really feels to be a man and their treatment of women." Diana smiled at the progress. "Now the people are working together to build a better community." Diana looked at her sister concern. "I should warn you, some men may propose to you."

Triana looked at Diana suspicious. "As in marriage?" Diana nodded. "Repulsive. What would mortal men have to offer me?"

Diana shrugged. "Maybe not much but" Diana let the rest of her words hang. "Just let them down easy, okay."

Triana crossed her arms over her chest. "Very well."

Wonder Woman landed the plane near in the middle of a village in Kenya. It was the first stop over tour. Over the next several hours, the Amazon sisters visit several villages where villager helped unload the medicine and food for the people. Triana observed her sister as she spoke to the villagers fluently in their native tongue. These people were poor but Diana didn't treat them as such. She didn't treat them as if she was better than them. Diana visited the sick children at a clinic and smiled at the progress they were making. Triana was introduced as Wonder Woman's sister and the villagers welcomed her as warmly as Wonder Woman. Part of Triana was  
proud of her sister but another part was jealous. After all, she felt she should've won the tournament. If so, she would be getting the attention, the praise from the villagers.

The last village on their tour was Ethiopia. Triana was observing her sister in a serious discussion with a Village Chief when screams were heard outside followed by an explosion. A young man from the village ran in the room. He spoke in his native tongue. Triana didn't understand but he was frantic as if he was scared.

"What is he saying, Sister?" Triana asked.

"The militias are back," Wonder Woman gritted her teeth. "Let's go."

Wonder Woman and Triana stepped out of the clinic seeing men armed in guns and grenades surrounding the village. It was an army of thirty. The wicked men fired their guns on the villagers, set homes on fire. Triana and Wonder Woman went to action.

Triana jumped in front of an injured villager and deflected bullets with her bracelets before one of the militia could finish her off. A man ran and picked up the woman. "Get her to safety!" Triana ordered.

Wonder Woman herself was busy deflecting bullets as most of the attacks were focused on her. When an airborne torpedo was fired on her, Wonder Woman caught it and crushed it with her hands. Lasers were fired on her but she easily deflected those as well. Triana joined her sister's side and they worked together to disarmed the men and knock them out.

Soon a militia of fifty was dwindled to ten. Without their weapons, the men tried attacking the women in hand to hand combat. Wonder Woman and Triana easily took the men out with punches here and there. Wonder Woman was calm as she went to battle but Triana was  
filled with rage. She read the reports on Diana's computer. She read the cruel things the wicked men did to the poor villagers, especially the women and children.

All the men were knocked out, ran away or captured where they couldn't escape when Triana was suddenly attacked from behind by a large man. He grabbed her and tossed her to the ground hard. Triana rose snarling. "You dare attack an Amazon?!"

The man was a statute himself, nearly seven feet, his body lined with muscles. Triana launch in punches but the man prove to be a warrior. He either caught or blocked each one. He put Triana in a chokehold. "Feisty woman! I'll do to you what I've done to the other women," he promised. "I'll break that spirit of yours!"

"Never!" Triana broke out of his hold. The man struck but Triana grabbed his hand and tossed him to the ground.

He rose to strike Triana but she hit him with a punch between the legs that brought the warrior to his knees. Triana kept hitting the man over and over, beating him. No matter what Diana thought, people like him didn't deserve to live and Triana was going to make sure he wouldn't see another sunset. The man's blood splattered on her. It only fueled her rage. She didn't care if the man was bleeding. She didn't care if the man was now pleading mercy. He didn't deserve to live. None of them did. After she was finished with this one, she was going after the others.

Wonder Woman pulled Triana from the male warrior. "Triana, stop! That's enough! What's the matter with you?" Wonder Woman looked at the wounded man on the ground then back at her sister. "That was too much force on him. Be wary of your strength and how weaker humans  
are compared to you."

Triana snatch her hand away from Wonder Woman's. "These monsters have hurt, mutilated and killed hundreds of people in this village and others! It would serve them right if they are met with the same justice otherwise they will always come back!"

"That's not always the case," Wonder Woman argued. "The men we've captured in the militia are imprisoned and force to build homes and clinics for the same people they persecuted. Many of them have changed their ways."

"And the ones that don't?"

"Are imprisoned for life. Seeing you resort to such drastic violence will only provoke them." Triana said nothing as she walked away. Some of the villagers stepped out of Triana's way as she passed by. Wonder Woman turned to villager. "Get a doctor to examine him." The villager quickly went to the man and carried him away.

Wonder Woman looked on at her sister cleaning herself off at a nearby stream. A worried look was on the princess' face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Paradise Lost **

**Part Four**

Diana viewed Earth from her bedroom window at the Watchtower. After her and Triana's return, the two went their separate ways. Triana remained in the Watchtower by Diana's order. Diana was appalled her sister saw nothing wrong in what she did. Diana understood Triana's style for justice but she knew it was wrong.

"Perhaps it was wrong for my sister to come to Man's World to observe," Diana said to herself in the silent room. "Perhaps I was wrong to allow Triana to accompany me on my missions so soon, but I was so excited to share what I'm doing with my sister."

Diana heard the door opening. She told J'onn to tell anyone looking for her that unless there was an emergency she preferred to be left alone. She knew of two people to disobey J'onn's orders: Kal and Bruce and seeing the intruder was deliberately allowing his footsteps to be heard, it had to be her love.

Superman put his arms around Diana and by natural instinct she leaned on him. "Beautiful blue marble, isn't it?"

"Yes," Diana admitted. She loved it when Superman put his arms around her. The two of them just stared out the window as they marveled the Earth for several minutes before Diana spoke, "Ever fear your own strength, Kal?"

"Yes," he said without thought. "It's why I always hold myself back. I know what I'm capable of and what my powers can do if pushed to the brink."

"So, you've tested yourself to see how strong you are?"

"A few times. I once explored a deserted planet. I destroyed an entire mountain with a single punch. It was three times the size of Mount Everest and I only put half my strength into it. It scared me how strong I was. I knew as my parents did I mustn't use my powers for evil. I must never lose control. No one would survive if I did." Superman turned Diana to face him. "May I ask what brought this on?"

"Hmm?" Diana asked absently.

Superman studied her carefully. "Did something happen in Africa?"

Diana looked away for a moment before eyeing Superman again. "When Triana and I delivered supplies to a village in Ethiopia, a militia attacked. Triana and I defended the people but Triana was too rough. She nearly killed a man and would've had I not stopped her. I know things can happen in the heat of battle and I sometimes lose my temper too, but I do hold back. When I told Triana how wrong she was, I didn't see regret in her eyes. She wasn't even scared of using too much power on humans, Kal." Diana stepped away and sat on the windowsill. She looked up at Superman frustrated. "Perhaps, I was wrong, Kal. I thought Triana could help me in my mission of  
spreading peace, but I think she will do more harm than good."

Superman thought about Triana hitting on him and her actions in Gotham. He wanted to give Triana the benefit of the doubt. She was new to this world and needed some time to adjust. Superman knew how much Diana missed her sisters and her home. He knew how lonely she  
was to not have one of her kind with her. He felt the same thing whenever he thought about being the last of his kind. Kara was the closest he had to finding a member of his race. She was family and it made him happy to not be alone. He knew how happy Diana was to have family with her and he wasn't going to ruin that. Superman sat across from her. "Triana is new to our world, Diana. She made a mistake. Just give her some time and talk to her."

Diana shook her head. "You don't know my sister, Kal."

"No, but you do. Talk to her again." Diana looked as if she was considering it when suddenly her eyes widen in alarm. "Diana, what's the matter?"

"My mother is contacting me." Diana went to her mirror and rubbed the red ruby on her tiara. A stern Hippolyta appeared in the mirror. On impulse, Superman bowed. "Your Highness."

Diana was puzzled by her mother's sudden appearance and the look on her face. She was angry. "Mother, what's wrong?"

"Triana is with you?"

"Yes," Diana answered still lost at her mother's anger.

"I want to know whose idea it was to bring Triana to Man's World and I want an answer now!"

Diana looked at Superman puzzled and then at her mother. "You did, Mother." Seeing the surprise on her mother's face, Diana said. "You didn't allow her to come here?"

"I would *never* allow my Amazons to go to Man's World without my permission! It's bad enough their princess is there!"

"Then Triana left on her own," Diana surmised. "But why?"

"Curiosity of Man's World and we all know where that lies," Hippolyta said sternly. "Your living in Man's World is having a negative impact on your sisters. I warned you this could happen. You've caused one to disobey my rules and run away to see the land itself."

"But I never glamorized the world more than telling about the cruelties and the work--"

Hippolyta cut Diana off. "You might not have told them to go but your actions dangle temptation before them like forbidden fruit!"

"With all due respect Your Highness," Superman spoke for Diana, "but Diana never told her sisters to come to Man's World. Triana left of her own free will. You can't be angry at Diana when it was Triana, the only one out of an island of woman, who left."

Hippolyta shot deadly eyes at Superman. "Your presence on Themyscira had some influence on it as well I imagine. Perhaps I was wrong to send an invitation." Hippolyta looked at Diana again. "I want Triana returned to Themyscira within the hour and that's an order."

Diana bowed before her mother. "Yes, Your Highness." Hippolyta's image faded and Diana was free to release the anger that was building in her. "How could Triana do that? Run away?! She knew our Queen would find out and be furious about it." Diana clenched her fist tightly. "Triana's going to wish she hadn't lied to me when I'm through with her!"

Diana started to storm out of the room when Superman grabbed her arms. She struggled but Superman tightened his hold. "Whoa, Diana. Calm down first."

"Calm down?" Diana snapped, her eyes blazing with anger. "She lied to me, Kal! She made me think my mother allowed her to come here. Now Mother is angry with her and me! She thinks I'm negatively influencing my sisters by being here when I'm trying to show her the good I'm doing in this world, how I'm representing our people! Triana didn't help my cause! She hurt it and I will show her how wrong she was to fool Mother and me!"

"Shh," Superman silenced Diana with a kiss to her forehead. Diana was still angry but he could tell she was softening. "I know you're angry, Diana. I understand that but if you go in there now as angry as you are, you're gonna make matters worse. Triana will build a wall around herself and retaliate instead of letting you in if you approach her in a calm manner."

Diana eyes were angry but her voice had softened as she said, "I hate it when you're right."

"Not often that happens, is it?" Superman joked. Diana softened and laughed with him. "I must take advantage of that whenever possible."

"When was the last time you were right?" Diana asked, encircling her arms around his waist.

Superman reciprocated the move. "A year ago. I was at your apartment. We were making dinner together. Chicken manicotti with salad and what was it we had for dessert?"

"Banana pudding," Diana laughed in his chest as she knew why he was right and she was wrong. "I never had banana pudding and you said I should try it."

"I also said let's make each dish one at a time, but you said we could easily make the chicken manicotti and banana pudding at the same time and you know what happened?" Superman asked.

Diana laughed. "Yes, I put the garlic in the banana pudding." She looked up at him. "It wasn't my entire fault. You distracted me."

"I was only kissing you. I was merely showing my affections for you and you didn't seem to mind."

She punched him lightly on his arm. "You call it affection. I call it distraction."

Superman brushed a lock of hair from Diana's face, smiling. "Feeling better?"

Diana smiled back. "Yes, I am." She kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Kal. I think I'm ready to talk to my sister now."

Diana left Superman to search for her sister. She found Triana in the kitchen and asked her to come with her to Diana's room. Triana was expecting some kind of punishment from her sister. Triana didn't understand why. She did nothing wrong. Hippolyta would agree with what she did and be proud of her. However, Triana wasn't expecting the worlds that came out of her sister's mouth.

"Triana, Mother contacted me." Diana gazed her sister sternly. "Why did you lie about coming to Patriarch's World?"

Triana sat down on Diana's bed and folded her hands on her lap. "I'm sorry, Princess. I was curious about Man's World and wanted to see it myself. I wanted to see what was so fascinating about it that you chose to live in it than Themyscira."

Diana frowned. "Triana, what you did was wrong. You shouldn't have left without our Queen's permission. She's very furious and demands you return to Themyscira."

"I understand, Princess."

Diana sighed as she sat beside Triana. "Don't put all the blame on yourself. I feel I shoulder some of the blame."

Triana looked at her sister surprised. "You?"

"I'm in this world, doing all these things as Wonder Woman and then I brought Kal home. Perhaps I tempted you, showed you something you wanted and caused you to betray our queen."

So, she saw this as her fault. Triana wasn't expecting Diana to do that. Well, Triana decided, she was going to pour as more guilt on her sister as possible. "It isn't fair, Diana. We should be allowed to go to Man's World if we wish."

"Yes, but for a reason. I'm here to spread peace on Earth."

"And be with Superman. The Queen thought you spent enough time in this world but you wanted to stay. You wanted to stay because of a man more than your mission of peace and the queen allowed you." Triana stood and faced her sister. "It's no doubt I will be punished for what I did but I think you should share in the punishment as well, Sister."

"Triana, I admit I've made some mistakes but you can't put the full blame on me for what you've done."

"Oh, no? Can't blame the Princess who gets everything," Triana said spitefully.

"Triana." Diana never heard her sister talk like this. She didn't want to use her authority to get her sister in line but she saw she had no choice. "Triana, get up. We're going to the Embassy and I'm  
taking you home now." When Triana didn't move, Diana said. "That's an order from your Princess. I don't know what your problem is but I think it will be in your best interest you do as I say."

Triana bowed before Diana. "As you wish, Princess."

* * *

Diana and Triana arrived in Themyscira within the hour of Hippolyta's order. They were brought to Hippolyta in her throne room where the council sat in their seats waiting to hear Triana's case  
before brandishing punishment.

"Triana, I'm very disappointed in you. You ran away from Themyscira and you lied to the Princess on why you were in Man's World. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness" Triana apologized. "I was only curious of our Princess in Man's World and why she liked being there." Hippolyta eyed Diana suspiciously. Triana lowered her head. "I've no excuse for what I've done. I deserve any punishment my Queen wishes to bring on me for leaving Themyscira without telling anyone, but I deserve no punishment for being in Man's World. I've done no wrong there."

Hippolyta eyed Triana cautiously. "You will be punished, Triana. I promise you that. You know it's forbidden for you to leave the island."

"Diana left."

"Diana left because she won the tournament," Hippolyta explained.

"Yes, and after spending two years in Man's World, you thought Diana did enough to return home but our princess didn't do that." Triana eyed Diana with disdain. "She stayed in Man's World as Wonder Woman and yet you didn't punish her for disobeying *your* orders."

"I stayed to help in Man's World," Diana argued to her mother and the council. "If I hadn't stayed, many lives and cities would be gone now. I've worked hard to save many lives since my arrival in  
Man's World and my work has tripled since joining the Justice League." Diana turned to her sister. "As for disobeying the Queen's orders, the Queen and I came to an agreement."

"Don't use your noble duties to hide your true reason for being there, Princess," Triana said the words with malice. "You stayed in Man's World to be with Superman. I'm accused for breaking the rules and leaving the island without our Queen's permission and I accept full punishment for that, but yours is bigger for your involvement with a man." Triana looked to Hippolyta. "If I'm to be punished then so shall Diana."

Diana held her temper in check though inside she was boiling mad. How dare her sister discredit all the good she has done by saying she did it all to be with Kal? She loved Kal and she wanted to be with him but that wasn't the only reason she wanted to stay in Patriarch's World. "There is nothing in the rules of Themyscira that specifically states an Amazon should not become involve with a man." Diana said. "And he's not just any man. He is a man of great integrity, honesty and uses his abilities to help others on Earth and beyond. Why even some of our Sisters have compared Kal to be like a God."

"The history we've learned of men and their wicked ways; the horrors they've done and continue to do so to our sisters is reason enough not to get involved with them, but you chose too, *Princess*."

"History has proven men have changed," Diana said. "Some men can be trusted."

Triana smirked. "You think so? Do you trust Superman or Kal as you like to call him?"

"Of course," Diana said without thought.

"Would you trust him even though he wanted to kiss me?"

Gasps and murmurs spread in the room at Triana's accusation. Diana was shocked. "No. Kal would never do that."

"He did," Triana lied. "He wanted to kiss me."

"That isn't true."

"You believe a man over your own sister?" Triana asked in mocked shock.

Diana felt the eyes of everyone on her, waiting for an answer. She knew what her sisters would think of her if she chose to believe Kal, a man, over her own sister. And that was the truth. Diana  
believed Kal. She knew him and she knew her sister was lying, but how to expose her?

"When did this happen?" Diana asked.

"The first incident happened when you were at a charity event. Superman was with me in your room." Triana knew how that sounded so she explained to the other Amazons. "I was injured after assisting the Justice League with their enemies. Instead of staying by side the whole time like a true Amazon Sister, Diana thought her commitments with the humans were more important and left Superman in my charge. Superman brought me food and he praised my beauty and my  
courage for fighting enemies I didn't know no matter the risk. He attempted to kiss me. I refused but he said he never met a more beautiful woman than me. I told him no and mentioned you, Diana. Superman said you didn't have to know but I refused him."

Diana shook her head. "That's not true."

"It is. When you were working in your Diana Prince persona, Superman often came to the Watchtower to see me, but I refused him every time."

Diana clenched her fists simmering. How dare she? How dare her own sister spread such lies about Kal? In her time in Patriarch's World, she witnessed women fight over men and found the act to be disgusting, but she did understand fighting to protect one's honor and she never felt the urge to defend Kal's honor more than right now.

But she resisted. "It's all lies."

Triana shook her head. "Pathetic. How blind you are by your feelings for Superman, you cannot see the truth. Not only that but you are bending the rules of our beloved home, Diana, and everyone knows it. You think everyone is siding with you and your mission, but I`ve been here while you've been parading in Man's World as Wonder Woman. I know how everyone feels."

Diana felt the floor fall from under her. Triana's words were so cold and heartless. While she didn't believe the lies she made about Kal, Diana wondered if she was being truthful about her sisters. Did Triana really know her Amazon sister's better than Diana? Did they think ill of her for her life in Man's World? Diana herself was at a loss for words.

"The Council has heard enough," Hippolyta said. "The Council will give their opinions."

Diana looked to the wise, older women on the island. The women who helped Hippolyta raise and train all the young Amazons who sat at the high Council.

Agatha was the first to speak. "Though Triana attempts to put the blame of her actions on Princess Diana, it was Triana who made the final decision to go to Man's World."

"Diana's actions did sway Triana's decision to leave Themyscira and Triana is right in Diana disobeying the Queen's orders in staying in Man's World. Not only should Triana be punished for her actions but so should Diana."

It was years of training that helped Diana not reveal her shock at Lynn's words.

That's the way the vote of the rest of the council voted. Half were for the punishment of Triana and the other half thought Diana should be punished as well as Triana. It was a tie and in the event of a tie, it was left to Hippolyta for the final vote. Diana dreaded what her mother would say.

"It falls on me to give the final vote. Triana, you lied and deceived your sister into thinking I allowed you to leave the island." Hippolyta looked to her daughter. "Diana, you are also at  
fault for not notifying me upon Triana's arrival. You know how I feel about Man's World. You should've thought my decision to allow her to join you as suspicious. I can only imagine you subconsciously knew it was lie but allowed Triana to stay in Man's World so you can have sisterly company."

Diana wanted to argue but remained quiet as she waited for her inevitable punishment.

"Triana, as punishment for your actions, you will remain guard at the Lookout Tower of our island in total isolation for six months. It will be your duty to purge yourself from any influence of Man's  
World and strengthen your faith in the Amazons." Hippolyta looked to her daughter. "Diana, I'm ordering your immediate banishment from Themyscira as punishment for your mistakes."

Diana gasped, shocked by her punishment. "Banishment? You cannot mean to banish me for the mistake of trusting my sister?"

"It is more than that," Hippolyta said gravely. "The result of your sister's actions is proof of your negative influence from Man's World and as Queen of Themyscira I cannot allow you to contaminate anymore of our people."

"Contaminate? Mother, I--"

Hippolyta raised her hand silencing Diana. "I will forgo the banishment if you return home forever."

Diana couldn't hold back her feelings at the shocking punishment. "Mother, how can you ask me to make such a decision? It was you who created the tournament to decide the best Amazon to go to Man's World."

"And your mission was successful. You have done a lot in the years you were in that world. There are many other heroes who can protect the planet. But it was *you* who decided to remain in Man's World and allow their negative influences have an affect on you and unfortunately your sister."

"My Queen," she said refusing to address Hippolyta as her mother as she was angered by the fact her mother was turning things around and putting the blame of Triana's actions on her. "You accepted my judgment to stay in Man's World and it was you who named me as Ambassador of Peace from Themyscira. It was you who agreed I could stay and continue my work in bringing peace to Man's World."

Hippolyta raised a fine eyebrow. "Yes, it was my decision to allow you to say in Man's World as Ambassador, but it's also my decision to revoke such privilege from you."

Diana was outrage as the woman who talked to her wasn't her mother. She knew her mother to be strong and even strict at her at times but this was too much. "You can't revoke my duty as Ambassador, as Wonder Woman. I've important things to return to in Man's World: helping poorer countries, striving for world peace, the constant threat to Earth--"

"You've not listed your desire to be with Superman. I know that is high on your list as well, Princess." Hippolyta's stare into Diana's were devoid of any emotion. "It seems you have made your decision. You will stay in Man's World. Very well. You may stay on Themyscira tonight to say goodbye to everyone but by dawn you will leave Themyscira forever. Nor I nor your sisters or aunts will contact you again."

Her words were final and Diana knew she could argue no longer. She could feel tears ready to fall from her eyes but Diana wouldn't let it. She held her tears in but she couldn't stop the emotions from her mouth as she spoke, "As you wish, Your Highness." She bowed before her mother and the council.

"That's it?" Triana scoffed. "I am sent into isolation and Diana is allowed to return to Man's World forever? You knew Diana would choose Man's World to be with Superman over staying on our beloved island. If I have to go into isolation and decontaminate from Man's World then so should Diana. She shouldn't be allowed to set foot in Man's World ever again."

Hippolyta appeared appalled at Triana's outburst. "Our princess is banished from her home. She will never see any of us again. That is enough punishment for her."

"Diana is banished and retains her title as Princess of Themyscira?" Triana questioned outrage.

Hippolyta gripped her scepter tightly. The urge to smack Triana for her behavior was strong. "The decision of the Council is final. Accept it."

Diana and Triana bowed before the Queen and her council and exit the room. Diana looked over at Triana and saw the anger on her face. Diana started to speak but decided not to. Instead she retired to her room to reel over the punishment handed down to her. How could she Diana wondered. How could her mother do this to her?

AN:

Tony: You're right. The only strong Amazons are Diana and Donna. I just made Triana up for my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Paradise Lost

Part Five

Richard Moulton listened over the phone in his lavish home over the news of Wonder Woman in Africa. As usual, he was angry with the results. The Amazon won again. He threw his phone across the room. It shattered upon impact. Not only did Wonder Woman slipped through his fingers again, but she had some help. Problem was no one knew who this mysterious woman was.

"Dammit. I almost had her this time," Richard cursed.

"Of course you did, darling," a silky voice said from behind. "Just as you had when you supplied weapons to the previous militias in Africa she destroyed, or when you funded Morraine's army to invade Kasnia." She laughed. "It goes on and on."

Richard turned in his chair to see a beautiful woman with silky violet hair in a purple skin tight suit. He smirked. He never met her in person but he did know of her. "Circe."

"You know me."

"You're an enemy of Wonder Woman. Of course I know you." Just because she was Wonder Woman's enemy, it didn't mean he trust her. "What do you want?"

"I've come to offer my services," Circe stated. "I will provide you with an ally to take down Wonder Woman once and for all."

"I know you're not doing this out of the generosity of your heart…if you have one. So, what is it you're after?"

"Being a CIA Director, you have access to nuclear weapons," Circe sashayed to him. She placed both hands on the arms of his chair and got in his face. "Being head of the Aremid, you have access to a large sum of Kryptonite." She caressed his face with a single stroke of her finger. "Don't worry, darling, what I have plan doesn't concern you."

* * *

Clark Kent was in a good mood as he prepared to leave for the day. As he shut down his computer, he noticed Lois chatting happily with Richard White, Perry's nephew who also worked at the paper as an editor. He noticed Richard pursuing Lois first. It took four months for him to convince Lois to go out with him. Even though they weren't meant to be together, Clark wanted Lois to be happy. And she was. He and Diana even double dated with Lois and Richard.

Clark grabbed his shoulder bag and left the newsroom. He thought about getting a bite to eat before going to the Watchtower. He hoped to find Diana there. She left with Triana two days ago but hasn't returned. He thought it was strange Diana hadn't return to the Watchtower, Embassy or her apartment in D.C. He wasn't sure she showed up for work. He was getting worried.

When Clark entered the Daily Planet lobby, his worry fell away to relief. He picked up his pace, smiling as he spotted Diana standing by the information desk. She was dressed in her Diana Prince disguise of glasses, long black skirt and a crème long sleeve blouse. Clark embraced Diana and she held onto him tighter as if needing his support.

Clark loosened his hold and gave her a quick kiss. "I was getting worried about you when you didn't return to the Watchtower yesterday. I went by the Embassy, your apartment; I even scanned your workplace but I couldn't find you."

"I took the day off." She couldn't look him in the eyes. "I needed sometime alone."

Her tone and posture indicated something was wrong. She didn't sound like the confident women he knew. "Did everything get straightened out?"

Diana nodded. "Yes."

"You want to get some dinner?" Clark offered. "My treat. Chinese?"

Diana shook her head. "I'm not up to a restaurant tonight."

"We can go back to my place," Clark suggested, "and I'll cook you dinner. It'll be faster."

Diana said nothing as she went into his arms again and buried her head in his chest. "That will be fine."

Clark knew Diana was a strong woman who was always confident in herself but something on Themyscira left her shattered and very vulnerable. Clark didn't waste time as he escorted Diana out of the Daily Planet and hurried home.

* * *

Diana sat on the stool at Clark's kitchen bar amused as she watched him cook dinner as a man endowed with superpowers could. They've known each other for years but Diana was still fascinated whenever Clark used his super speed and heat vision. Normally, Clark would take his time with cooking but his showing off for her was amusing and raised her spirits.

As they ate dinner, Clark's mind was on Diana more than dinner. He knew something was bothering Diana but he decided not to pry. Diana always came to him when she was frustrated or troubled so he knew she would come to him when she's ready. Instead, Clark talked about his day at the Planet, his business with the Justice League while she was gone. Diana listened intently but her mind was elsewhere.

After dinner, Clark cleaned up while Diana sat at the table quietly. As he washed the dishes, Clark searched his mind trying to get Diana's mind off her problems. "You want to watch a movie tonight? I can rent--"

Diana's slender arms wrapped around Clark's waist and she leaned against his strong back. "Thank you for tonight. You're so good to me."

Clark turned and wrapped his arms around Diana. "Why wouldn't I be? You're my lady. I'll always be good to you."

"Even if I come from a race of women who will never accept men have changed?" Diana asked her voice cracking. "Who would banish their princess?" Diana stepped out of his arms and hugged herself.

"Diana?"

Diana looked at Clark, her eyes glistening. "I've been exiled from my home, Kal."

"No," Clark said shocked. "Why?"

Diana sat on Clark's sofa and told him in full detail what happened on Themyscira from the trials to her punishment, leaving out the part of Triana's accusation about Clark. "Triana's running away wasn't your fault, Diana. I can't believe your mother believe the things she said over you."

"She did," Diana admitted coldly. "Triana also said something else….about you. I didn't believe it but I think my mother and sisters did."

"What did she say about me?"

"That you wanted to kiss her. That you made passes at her."

Clark knelt before Diana, looking in her eyes. "Diana, that's not true." He sighed heavily as his guilt of keeping a secret from Diana surfaced. "I didn't want to tell you this because I knew how much you missed home and your sisters but it was Triana who made the pass at me. It happened when you were at the charity event. I brought her something to eat and was giving her company. We talked but it was about you and things we did for the league." He gripped Diana's hands, staring at her emotionless face. "And I only went to the  
Watchtower during the week as scheduled: Monday and Friday and I didn't see her. I kept away from her because I was worried she would make another pass at me. You must believe me, Diana. I love you, Diana. I would never betray you."

Diana put her fingers on his lips. "Shh. I know, Kal. I believe you. I know you. I know you wouldn't betray me. I'm disappointed you didn't tell me about Triana but I understand why you didn't.

"After the trial, I talked to my sisters to see if Triana's words were true. Some of my sisters aren't pleased with me being in Man's World. They actually think I'm betraying Themyscira; that I'm letting this world change me. They think the more I stay here, the more I'm forgetting myself and my heritage."

"That's insane," Clark said as he sat beside her. "If this world is changing you, it's doing so for the better. "

Diana shook her head sadly. "I'm not so sure now."

Clark gripped Diana's shoulders gently. "Diana, don't think like that. Your mother and sisters are ignorant to this world because they don't live in it. They don't want to accept the changes made. If they see the good you do, your affect on this world--"

Diana broke from his grasp. "They *do* see it, Kal and while they are proud of the accomplishments I've made as Wonder Woman, they are not proud with my involvement with you or my softening towards men." Diana rose from the sofa and stepped away from him as if needing some distance.

"I've always been curious, sometimes too much for my own good according to my mother. Before I left Themyscira, I wondered about men and Man's World. My mother and Sisters would talk about the cruelty of men, the horrible things men did to women and how we should never trust them, how we should hate them and what they are doing to the world. I accepted it but I always wondered how I can hate someone I never met? How women would marry men if they were all so cruel? I always wondered what other worlds were out there outside the island. My Mother would always stir me away from such thoughts by putting my attention elsewhere, on my training, on my studies."

Clark chose his words carefully. The last thing he wanted was to offend Diana by insulting her mother. "It sounds like your mother wanted you in a bubble, have you listen to only her words and no one else's. She didn't allow free thinking but you did the right thing by challenging your mother, opened your mind."

"Yes, well, I didn't talk to my Mother after the trial. I refused to. I was too shock at what she had done." Diana pulled a white letter from her pocket and gave it to Clark. "Before I left, Magda gave me this letter from my mother."

Clark opened the letter. "Diana, I know you wish not to speak with me so I send this letter to you. You must understand I am Queen and I cannot let my personal feelings cloud my judgment. I had no choice but to make you choose: Themyscira or Man's World. I'm disappointed you chose to stay in Man's World. Perhaps in time you will realize the error of your ways. If you do, I will welcome you back to Themyscira. May the Gods protect you in the cruel world of men. Hippolyta." He looked at Diana sadly. "I'm so sorry, Diana."

Diana turned her back on Clark and wiped away the tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. "It feels like I'm truly alone."

"You're not alone," Clark assured her. "You have me and I'll never leave you alone."

Diana faced him sadly. "But you're not my sister. You're not my mother. You're not Themyscira."

"No, but I know what it's like to be alone. I'm the last Kryptonian. I felt completely alone when I discovered I wasn't human and I love you too much to want you feel what I felt, Diana. Let me be your family." He ran a nervous hand through his thick black hair. His heart started beating wildly as he realized what he was going to do. "This wasn't the way I planned this. I wanted this to be special, maybe take you to the fortress, dinner on an isolated beach…" He sighed. "I wanted to do this for some time but the timing was never right."

Diana looked at Clark, puzzled. "Kal, what are you talking about?"

Clark got on one knee and looked up at a shocked Diana as he took her left hand and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Diana gasped. She released Clark's hand and stepped back stunned. "Wh…what? Marry you? I---I…." Diana's heart raced as she struggled for the right words. "This is so sudden. I never thought we….I don't know what to say."

"I was hoping you would say yes."

"Oh," Diana said realizing Clark was waiting for an answer. "You have to understand I….I never expected this, Kal. Marriage is foreign to me and this is quite a shock. For my banishment and nowthis. I never expected it."

"Have you thought about it?" Clark asked. He was wondering if this was a mistake to propose. Diana was very vulnerable right now. She was banished from her home her family and was receiving a marriage proposal to a man, the very thing her people hated in less than seventy-two hours.

"The thought…" she shook her head. No, that wasn't right. "You know how people say things that are happening to them but you never thought it would for you? That doesn't sound right, does it?" Diana paused. "I've received proposal as Wonder Woman. I've heard about people getting married but I never thought that would be me. Marriage is a foreign custom to me and I haven't accepted all the foreign customs in Man's World."

Disappointed washed on Clark's face. She was an Amazonian Princess and he a Kryptonian raised on Earth in the country. She was from an island of no men and any mention of men were in a negative way and though Diana has accepted men and even became involved with one, deep down Clark realized she could never accept all the customs in Man's World.

Diana tilt Clark's head towards her, "But I accept this one. Yes, I will marry you."

Clark threw his arms around Diana and lifts them both in the air, spinning and hugging Diana tightly. "Oh, you scared me."

Diana laughed as Clark set them both back on the floor. "Well, I had to think about it."

"That was the longest five minutes of my life!" Clark let out another sign of relief. "Don't ever do that again," He told her as he gathered Diana in his arms again and gave her a long passion filled kiss.

* * *

Diana awakened to the sun gleaming in her eyes from Clark's bedroom window. She smiled as she looked at her left hand, staring at the ring Clark had given her. Clark, realizing he left the ring in his room at the Watchtower, flew there to get it. He, being what Diana couldn't describe as what they call a perfect gentleman or an overgrown boy scout, resisted taking her to bed and slept on the couch. They've talked about the matter in the past but Clark always pulled back, not in fear of hurting her but for Diana's sake. Being in a relationship with a man was new to her. He wanted to take things slowly and didn't want to take advantage of her. There was also the fact she was a princess and his upbringing. Old fashion habits died hard Diana's nose picked up the fresh smell of breakfast. She loved it when he cooked for her. It was enough to get her out of bed and joined Clark in the kitchen. She found him flipping pancakes, using his heat vision to heat up the batter once on the skillet.

"Show off."

Clark winked at her. "Jealous?" He looked Diana over as she leaned against the doorway. She was wearing one of his shirts. The shirt fell to her mid-thigh giving him a nice look at her long legs. With her arms folded, he could see the outline of her breasts through her bra. She was more covered in his shirt than in her Wonder Woman uniform but there always was something sexy about a woman wearing a guy's shirt. It was an instant turn-on. He turned back to his pancakes, controlling his thoughts.

Diana sat on the counter watching Clark cook. To anyone else, the move was very unlike a princess but to Clark it was typical Diana. "How much practice did it take for you to perfect this skill?"

"A few," Clark laughed thinking of his first test of his heat vision. "I burned my share of food I'll tell you that. It took a lot of concentration and practice in the beginning."

"Did your heat vision appear suddenly or did something trigger it?"

"It was triggered when I was fifteen. There was this bully in school- -Brad--who always singled me out. For my science project, I built a mobile solar system. I had a timer set so each planet would rotate around the sun. I even put in Haley's comet passing the Earth. I spent weeks on it, Diana.

"There was a girl in school we both liked: Lana Lang. She told me my project would win first prize for sure. We set up our projects in the gym the day before the science fair and Brad's project happened to be next to mine. After I left the gym, I forgot I left the timer on. I went back and I saw Brad tearing off the sun from my project. I was so upset with Brad sabotaging my project. My body was feeling hot as my temper rose. Next thing I knew beams shot from my eyes and accidentally hit Susie Kurtz's project. I didn't know what chemicals  
she was working with but it was enough to start a fire and set the sprinklers off. None of the projects were seriously damaged and the fair was put off for a week. I felt so guilty about what I did. My parents told me I should control my powers so it wouldn't happen again. So, I did that weekend. I almost set the barn door on fire. I couldn't find any water and knocking the fire out with my shirt wasn't working so I blew on it." He grinned. "I discovered my freeze breath that day, too."

Diana laughed. "I wonder how many misadventures your parents had with your powers."

Clark laughed. "Too many. I almost burnt my eye out with my heat vision." At Diana's gasp, he explained. "When I started shaving, I couldn't use a razor on my skin. It would break so I used the mirror to deflect the heat onto my skin and burn my hair off. First time I did it, the damn beam bounced off the mirror and hit me dead in my eye." He laughed, shaking his head at his inexperienced. "I screamed and that got my parents running into the bathroom. I was standing in my boxers with one good eye and one scorched one. You should've  
heard Ma scream."

Diana tried to contain herself but she couldn't. She clutched her sides, laughing loudly, "I wish I saw that!"

Clark grinned. "Yes, you do enjoy laughing at my misfortune." He held a finished plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs for Diana. "Wonder how the league would react to knowing the all serious Wonder Woman completely melts when I touch that sensitive spot on her neck."

Diana took her plate, scowling but eyes shining. "If that secret were to come out, so will the one of Superman shooting his eye out, or the time he crashed into Mount Everest as he took a nap, causing an avalanche instead of Superman happening to be at the right place at the right time."

Diana hopped off the counter and walked to the table. Clark watched her leave and inhaled deeply. Must control urges.

Diana took her seat as Clark joined her with his plate. "Smells good. Is this what I'm to expect of married life with you, Kal?"

Clark laughed. "Me slaving over the stove for you? Sure why not?" He winked at her. "I can't wait to see you help plan our wedding."

"Yes, I've heard there's so much to do for a wedding but honestly, I wouldn't know where to start," Diana admitted.

"First thing we do is to tell my parents, Kara, and our friends. Then we set a date, decide who we will invite, where the wedding will take place; I'll rent a tux and you have to find a dress for you." He couldn't imagine how that would go. "Plus there are many other things to do." Clark sighed as he cut his pancakes. "Sounds simple but it's not."

"We can always elope," Diana joked.

Clark paled at the thought. "No way. My mother would have my hide."

Diana laughed. "Mama's boy."

"Ice Princess," Clark teased. Diana kicked Clark's shin and immediately grimaced in pain. Damn that hurt. She refused to cry out. She wouldn't, not with Clark smirking at her.

Clark was going to continue teasing Diana but decided not to. He was enjoying the moment with Diana, the two of them sitting together eating breakfast as they discussed their upcoming wedding. His heart swelled with happiness as he realized this will soon be a reality. Soon he and Diana will enjoy mornings like this for, he hope, many years to come.

Diana noticed his look, the smile in his eyes, the tranquility surrounding him. "What is it?"

Then she realized what he was thinking and smiled as well. "Is it starting to set in, Diana?" Clark asked. "We're getting married."

Diana grinned. "It's exciting and weird. Me? A wife? " she laughed. "Can you imagine me as a wife?"

Clark's eyes were full of love as he honestly said, "Yes, I can, Mrs. Clark Kent. Mrs. Diana Kent."

A look of surprise came over her face, "I forgot the woman takes the man's last name."

"You don't have to if you don't want," Clark said thinking of her heritage.

"Mrs. Clark Kent. Mrs. Diana Kent," she let the name roll off her tongue. "I like the sound of that. How about Mrs. Kal-El of Krypton. Mrs. Superman. Mr. Wonder Woman."

Clark frowned. "That's not funny."

Diana laughed as she leaned forward and kissed Clark's cheek. "It is when you look like that."

* * *

Triana sat in her room looking out the window of her tower. This was unfair she thought. Though she accepted punishment from the queen, she was still angry. How could she be punished while Diana roamed freely in Man's World. At least Diana was punished with her banishment from Themyscira. That was some justice. Triana smiled at the thought. Perhaps with Diana gone for good, she can move back in the graces of Hippolyta and become Princess of Themyscira as she was always meant to be. It would take some years, years to be forgiven by Hippolyta, years for Hippolyta to forget about Diana but Triana could see it happening.

"As long as Diana is suffering, I shall be pleased," Triana said to herself.

"I doubt she is suffering much, Triana."

Triana turned and gasped at Circe presence in her quarters. "Circe."

The witch smirked. "Diana is handling her banishment quite well. In fact, she's engaged to Superman."

"You lie."

A mirror materialized in her hands. Through it, Triana viewed the image of Superman's proposal to Diana and her acceptance and the morning after at his apartment. "As you can see, the Princess is very happy, happier in Man's World than she ever was on Themyscira, while you are imprisoned for six months."

"It's unfair." Triana cried.

"Yes. How unfair you were punished for doing what Diana does. She is rewarded and you are not. If you were to venture to Man's World, you can have the happiness Diana has. You can be Wonder Woman."

"I don't care of what Diana does as Wonder Woman," Triana spat bitterly. "Those people she protects don't appreciate it. They become scared of me when I wanted to kill the people that were hurting them. Foolish mortals. They need a new order."

Circe smiled wickedly. "Yes, they do and you can bring the new order to Man's World."

Triana crossed her arms. "What's the catch, Circe? I'm well aware of your history."

"My history with Diana, yes. We are not the best of friends but any enemy of hers, is a friend of mine. Aid this man." The mirror revealed Richard Moulton. "He can help you create the order Earth deserves."

Triana recognized the man. "That's Diana's boss with the CIA. I met him while I was in Washington."

Circe smiled maliciously. "It's a cover. He's really head of the Aremid group that is often trying to kill Diana."

Triana smiled. "Really? And Diana doesn't know? Interesting."

"Yes," Circe purred. "Imagine all things you two can do together."

Triana thought about it and the idea sounded lovelier by the minute. "Yes. Diana told me about the Aremids. I know all about them. With the right direction, the world can be a new order. *My* order."


	6. Chapter 6

Paradise Lost

Part Six

"What's the status on Project E?" Richard Moulton sat in the office of his home, listening to the status report of one of his hired scientist on his very special project. It was all part of his plans for his wicked organization to take over the world.

"Good," the scientist boasted. "We're close to experimenting on animals. Once that is successful, we'll test it on humans."

"Excellent," Richard said.

"Once we've tested on humans, shall I work on an antidote?"

"Don't work too hard on it. If the people know there is no cure, the more orderly they will fall in line," Richard said.

The scientist nodded and left the room and closed the door. Richard assumed he was now alone but Triana stepped out of the shadows of the large room.

"How ironic. The group Wonder Woman is after to destroy is right under her nose."

"How did you get here?" Richard demanded.

"A friend dropped me off."

Richard recognized the woman as she strolled to his desk. He carefully opened his desk drawer, reaching for his gun. "I know you. You're Diana's sister."

"And you're head of the Aremid operation." She laughed. "I wonder what my sister will do with this information."

"Not much since you won't live to tell." Richard pulled out his gun and fired on Triana. She deflected the bullet with her bracelet. Richard froze as Triana stepped forward.

Triana placed both hands on his desk and gave him a hard stare. "I'm not here as your enemy but I can make it that way." To show her seriousness, she snatched the gun out of his hand, removed the bullets and broke the gun in half.

Richard composed himself as his shock turned into a smile. "Do explain."

"For starters, my sister and I don't see eye to eye on how this world should be run but something tells me you and I will."

"We can." A revelation came to him. "If you're Diana Prince's sister---"

"Yes. It means Diana Prince is Wonder Woman." Triana finished for him. "How stupid you and everyone else in this world are to not see something so obvious."

Richard crossed his arms over his chest. This was the person Circe told him about. "I see. You should know your sister has been a thorn in my side. She cost me a billion dollar deal five years ago and ever since ruined deals I've made with contacts in her way of  
promoting peace and delaying my personal plans of world conquest. I want her dead."

Triana smiled. "Then you and I will get along fine. Diana stole what should've been mine. I should've been princess. I should've been Wonder Woman. She gets away with everything while I am punished. It's time she finally pays."

"I agree, but how do you plan to help?"

Triana looked insulted. "I am an Amazon. I'm just as strong and fast as she."

"Just *as* strong and fast isn't stronger and faster," Richard said coolly.

At the insult, Triana picked up Richard's desk and threw it against a wall shattering it and everything on it. "You dare insult me when I come to aid you?!"

Richard wisely kept his cool at the destruction of his desk. "I am merely stating the obvious. I had no intentions of insulting you." Richard rose and went over to his bar and poured himself a drink. He held a drink to Triana but she shook her head. "Even with your powers, it will be hard to get her since she is close to the league."

"Yes, especially with her engagement to Superman," Triana murmured bitterly.

Richard's glass nearly slipped from his fingers. "Superman? So the rumors about a romance are true." He saw Diana earlier that day. He did notice a ring on her finger but he didn't think much of it other than Diana finally deciding to light up her plain wardrobe. Another revelation came to him. "If you know Diana Prince is Wonder Woman  
then you should know Superman's identity as well."

"Unfortunately, dear sister fail to mention. She only calls him by his Kryptonian name. She never mentioned what he does outside of being Superman."

Richard frowned. "How unfortunate. We could've taken care of him as well."

"Why?" Triana asked. "Diana is your enemy."

"Her ally is my enemy." He sipped his wine. "And with you as my ally, Wonder Woman won't know what hit her."

"Tell me more about your organization. I only have Diana's side."

"World power. In the past my group was mercenaries but that was to fund my organization. Those who hired us supported our organization. Those who got in our way, we killed. The world is imperfect and what it needs is a new order and with the two of us, it will be a new order."

That Triana agreed on but she had something else in mind.

* * *

Clark laid on the table nervous. Shirtless, he was hooked to machines monitoring his heartbeat and brainwaves. His readings were normal. Well as normal as a Kryptonian gifted by powers from the yellow sun could be. He looked up at Diana who eyes were full of worry. She held a lead case tightly. "Are you sure you want to do this, Kal?"

Clark nodded. "If I'm in a situation where I'm exposed to a large dose of kryptonite and I can't get out, I'll need to do something to slow down the affects of Kryptonite radiation."

"But Kal, we've only studied this theory, not test it." She frowned, her worry for him apparent. She placed a hand on his chest. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"That's why you will monitor my heart and brain," he explained. "We rehearsed what to do if worse comes to worse. You can do this, Diana."

Diana nodded. "I know I can. I'm worried about your health." She sighed. "Ready?" Clark nodded. Diana opened the case revealing a large rock of kryptonite. Diana placed it on Clark's chest. Clark groaned in pain. Diana knew it was going to happen and it took  
everything in her to not remove the kryptonite. She turned and walked away. She went over to the computer, reading Clark's heartbeat and brainwaves. She took notes down and observed the drop in Clark's heartbeat and brain activity. Before losing all consciousness, Diana noticed Clark placing his arms across his chest like an Egyptian mummy and closed his eyes. He was performing the Kryptonian trance.

During his study of Krypton, Clark researched the science and medicine in hopes of his home world. He knew there was no such thing as Kryptonite harming Kryptonians but he figured if there was a cure to a deadly disease on Krypton, he could apply it to his cure of  
Kryptonite. So far he found nothing but discovered when Kryptonians were poisoned and were delayed being administered health, the victim would place himself in a Kryptonian trance, slowing down the poison in his system. Clark studied this in hopes of using this on Kryptonite.

Diana observed the lamps over Clark. Once turned on, the lights would flash solar energy over Clark, curing him of the Kryptonite. It was a gift to Superman from Steel. Two hours passed and Clark's heartbeat dropped to twenty-five a minute, his brainwaves were  
barely steady and his skin was turning a light green. Diana placed the kryptonite in the lead case and turned on the solar lights. She watched anxiously, jotting down notes of Clark's slow revival. Diana was nervous but she knew he was getting better since his color was returning, his heartbeat was rising and his brainwaves were becoming  
more active. Still, it nagged her he hadn't opened his eyes yet. After an hour under the lights, Clark slowly opened his eyes.

Clark smiled weakly at Diana. "It was a success?"

Diana kissed his forehead. "Yes. How do you feel?"

"Weak but feeling better. What do your notes say?"

"You're right. Before putting yourself in the Kryptonian trance, your heart rate and brainwaves were dropping rapidly but after you put yourself in your trance, it slowed by seventy percent." Diana explained.

"It's not a cure for Kryptonite poisoning but it's close enough."

"I know, but I hope you never have to do this trance."

"You're not the only one." Clark sat up and wrapped his arms around Diana. "Enough with the serious stuff, let's talk about our wedding."

"Your mother has agreed to make my dress. She's delighted and we've come up with some wonderful ideas together."

Clark smiled. His mother was overjoyed her son was getting married. She loved Diana like her own daughter. His father, too.

"You know, Kal, we haven't decided where we shall live."

"Oh, I thought we would stay in Metropolis. I was hoping we get a house. If not, we can live in Washington. I can always commute to work. Flying is so much easier than driving," he grinned.

"No. We shouldn't do that," Diana decided. "I've been thinking about moving to Metropolis, too."

"So, you're commuting to work?" Clark asked.

"I've been thinking I step down from the CIA. The work is important but I'm starting to feel stretched out. I have the Embassy and the League to deal with as well. My work as ambassador is growing so much more than when I started. I can only take so many days off before my boss grows suspicious. I think he already is. Too many assignments tie me to Wonder Woman."

Clark didn't want to admit how relieve he was. He worried about Diana on assignment and they talked about it on several occasions but he let her do what she felt what was right for her.

"If that is what you want, then I support it."

Diana looked at Clark and jab him in his sides. "Don't act that way. I know you are relieve, Kal."

Clark grinned. "Yeah. I am. When are you going to tell your boss?"

"I think I will tell him Monday. I've been doing a lot of paperwork lately, catching up from my field assignments. It'll be best I tell him now before I get another field assignment."

* * *

Triana stared out the window of the BMW Richard's car. She has been in Man's World for three months now and was still amazed at the things she saw. Richard spent time showing her the differences of his world to hers and Triana was impressed with the technology and advances of science. Richard even took her on trips, showing her  
native Greece, London, Japan, New York and Los Angeles. Triana herself liked this world more than her home Themyscira. She wasn't surprised why her sister Diana didn't want to come back.

Triana was also taking a liking to Richard. He spoiled her with fine clothes, jewelry. She indulged herself in the rich delicacies of food, wine. She even allowed himself to lie with him. If it will get him further under her spell, so be it.

On this night, they weren't on a tour of the world or enjoying themselves. Instead, they were visiting a laboratory in California. When they stepped inside the facility, Triana noticed men in white coats, some in hazmat suits. They didn't notice her as they worked  
behind the glass.

"What are they doing?"

"Creating a virus. This virus will kill anyone within a twenty mile radius. It will start at the White House, descend to Capitol Hill, and wipe out all the federal agencies and Pentagon. When the world sees the most powerful nation in the world crumble, the rest will fall in line."

"And if they don't?" Triana questioned.

"I have sleepers in every populous country in the world. If they don't follow, they will suffer just as Washington. They`ll fall in line then."

"Sounds like the plan will work. Shouldn't you test it first before you attack Washington?"

"We've succeed on animals," Richard answered. "Now we have to do a human test. I will have to try out a small town nearby."

Triana put a hand on Richard. "No. I have a better place."

* * *

Monday morning, Richard was surprised Diana asked to talk to him privately. He wondered if she was going to ask for another day off. She never had to talk to him privately before. He hoped she hadn't discovered who he was yet but that wasn't possible unless Triana betrayed him and he didn't believe she would do that.

Diana entered his office and he was still somewhat amazed at his own stupidly. Behind the glasses, bun hair, unflattering clothes was Wonder Woman. The saying was right. It is harder to find things right under your nose.

"Good morning, Diana. Have a seat."

"Thank you, sir." Diana sat in her seat and folded her hands in her lap.

"What is it you need to tell me?"

"I've decided to resign from the CIA."

Richard frowned. "What?"

"I am leaving the organization."

Richard kept his temper in check. First, he finds out Diana is Wonder Woman and now she was leaving before he could put his plan in action. "Why?"

"It's time I move on, sir. I've enjoyed my service here but it's time I leave. It's something I have to do."

"Like marriage?" Richard guessed.

Diana looked surprise. "Excuse me."

"Your ring," he indicted the jewel on her left hand. "You never said it but I'm sure it's an engagement ring, is it not. So, who's the lucky guy?" The least he could do out of this is find out who Superman was.

Diana's tone was professional. "You yourself said that we should leave our personal business at the door. That is what I intend to do. I respectfully decline answering that question but I promise you, sir, what goes in my personal life has never affected my duties here."

"I apologize if I offended you. When do you plan to resign?"

"I don't have any field assignments now so I would give the usual two week notice."

Richard rose and extended his hand to Diana, his face tight. "Well, it's a shame we're going to lose you, Diana. You've proven to be an exceptional agent. May you be successful at what you do next."

Diana nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Diana turned to leave and Richard's smile turned into a scowl. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. "Yes. Looks like we have to move the schedule. There's been a change in plans."

* * *

There was something amusing watching Clark in his Superman uniform with his feet propped on his desk reading a bridal magazine. This was a side to the Man of Steel only Diana knew. Deciding who to invite wasn't hard but the planning, the decorations was another story. They decided on a small wedding in a church in Metropolis but  
preparations were was a little overwhelming for Superman and Wonder Woman.

Clark closed the magazine frustrated. "I can't believe people have so much for a wedding. Can you believe all this?"

"No, but your mother and cousin insisted we think about it."

"What part of low key wedding do they not understand?" He tossed the magazine aside. "I may be Clark Kent but I'm also Superman. Superman can't have a big wedding and it would definitely be out of character for Clark."

Diana laughed. "You're talking about yourself in third person again, Kal. On Themyscira, we rarely had ceremonies and when we did, it was grand."

"You want a grand ceremony, Diana?" Clark asked.

Diana shrugged. "Actually, I want a wedding that represents our heritages. If you marry me as Clark, you're denying your Kryptonian heritage and I my Themysciran. In my study of weddings, traditions and heritages are honored. You and I are turning our backs on ours."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a Kryptonian, I'm a Themyscirian and we're getting married honoring traditions from our adoptive worlds." She placed her hand on his. "There are traditions I like to bring to our wedding. Surely in your research of Krypton, you've must found something."

Clark smiled. "In my research, Kryptonian marriages aren't that different from Earth's. My parents wore a gold band over their head. It was their form of a wedding ring. Each Kryptonian has a crest. When the woman's marries, she takes her husband crest as a woman takes a man's name on Earth. During the ceremony, vows are made, and  
a bell chimes three times, once for love, once for honor, once for a binding union."

"Sounds honorable. Let's do that."

"You would like to?" Clark asked.

"Yes. In fact, why don't we have two ceremonies? It's not uncommon. We can have a private Kryptonian/Themyscirian ceremony with just your parents, Kara, maybe even Bruce and then later that day, we can have a traditional wedding ceremony from Earth."

Clark thought this over. "I like it Diana, but are you sure, you know, given your banishment?"

"They are my people, Kal, and though they have banished me, I will not banish them or my beliefs, but I am going to live my life my way."

* * *

It was a long fourteen hours for Diana Prince. Today was her last day with the CIA and even though it was a serious organization, a group of her workers spared an hour to celebrate Diana and her work on her last day. Richard was there as well giving her praise and wishing her the best. After work, Diana joined Clark in Metropolis to do some house hunting. They've been at it every day all week. Diana wasn't sure if they were ever going to find a house until the last one they saw tonight. It was perfect for them.

The house had four bedrooms, three bathrooms with an office and basement. Not only were the bedrooms spacious, including the master bedroom with its balcony but it had a nice amount of land separating their house from their neighbors in the gated community. All they had to do were a few more negotiations and the house was theirs.

After finding their house, Superman went to the Watchtower for his shift. Diana went back to Washington to do some much needed shopping. Her refrigerator was empty. She was an Amazon gifted with amazing powers but she also had to eat.

Diana unlocked the door to her apartment and flipped on the lights. Diana put her bags on the counter, removed her glasses and took her hair out of her unsightly bun. She stretched. It was a long week for her and she was looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow.

Diana was putting food in the fridge when she suddenly stopped. Something wasn't right. Someone was here. Diana didn't have Clark's super hearing but hers were strong and in the silence of her apartment, she heard something ticking.

Immediately, Diana turned transforming into Wonder Woman. She quickly searched for the sound in her apartment. Diana found the source of the sound in her sofa. Diana pulled off the pillows and ripped opened the thin cloth. Inside was a bomb. It was at three  
seconds. Diana didn't have time to get away so she crossed her arms and braced herself.

The bomb exploded setting off car alarms from three blocks away. All the windows from Diana's building were blown and floors caved in on each other. Cars in the neighborhood were crushed from fallen debris from the building. Every floor of Diana's apartment building was in flames and the Amazon Princess herself was flung from her apartment  
several feet before crashing into a car on the ground below.

Diana rose, blood oozed from her legs and arms. Her ears were ringing. Diana touched her head and groaned. She rose to the sky to better assess the situation. It was a disaster and she knew she couldn't handle this alone.

The sounds of a helicopter was approaching fast. Diana assumed it was a news chopper but the bomb just went off. The news couldn't have known about it so soon. As she watched the chopper approach, she realized it wasn't a news chopper. A missile fired from the chopper, launching at her. Diana braced herself and was hit hard. She  
pummeled from the sky onto the concrete ground below. The street rocked upon her impact.

Diana sat up, her body racked with pain. She looked up at the helicopter. `They're after me,' she thought and saw the civilians trying to help each other. It was time to call in some help of her own. Diana touched her com link, "Wonder Woman to Watchtower."

* * *

Superman was ending his shift with the Justice League. He was stepping on the teleporter to be transferred to Metropolis when Diana`s call came in.

"Wonder Woman to Watchtower."

Superman raced back to console with J'onn. J'onn opened communications. "This is J'onn, Diana. What is it?"

In the background, Superman could hear the sounds of explosions, sirens and cries of people.

"I'm in a situation. My apartment building has been bombed and the people need help. I'm fighting off some attackers who--" Diana screamed and her com went dead.

"Diana!" Superman called out. He looked to J'onn.

"We have to move fast," J'onn said.

Diana pulled herself off a ruined SUV. Another missile hit her as she was talking to J'onn. Diana wanted to stay and help the people but she knew it was in her best interest for the people if she got out of there.

Diana took to the skies again, flying away from the apartments. The helicopter continued to follow Diana, firing lasers on her. Diana maneuvered to avoid being hit but she was growing weak. The bomb blast and hit with a missile twice was taking its toll on her  
amazing body.

Soon they were over an empty field. Diana felt it was safe to attack. Diana turned and flew towards the chopper, dodging and holding her bracelets up to avoid being hit.

When she got closer enough, she ripped off the guns attached to the helicopter.

"She's crazy!" A pilot cried out.

Triana rose from her seat. She was wearing a black skin tight outfit and black mask concealing her face. "Leave her to me."

Diana ripped open the chopper door. Just as she was about to step inside, she was punched hard and was sent pummeling from the sky. Triana jumped out of the helicopter and let the air currents help glide her towards Diana. When she did, she kicked Diana's stomach hard. Diana cried out and Triana grabbed Diana's head and slammed it with her knee.

Triana reached for her again but Diana grabbed hold of Triana's hand and punched her. Triana hit the ground first while Diana landed on her feet.

"Who are you?" Diana demanded.

Triana rose. "Someone from the Aremid who hates you." Triana came charging on her but this time Diana was ready, even in her weakening state. Diana caught Triana's punch and delivered one of her own to her stomach. Triana returned with an attack of her own.

The pilots were able to maintain control in the air and observed the fight. "Through all that, it seems Wonder Woman still has an edge over her," one pilot said.

"I agree," the other pilot said, watching the fight below. "We better be prepared to strike."

As they fought, Diana felt as if she knew this person. Triana caught her hands and head butted her. "Do I know you?"

"If you *knew* me, you wouldn't ask that question." Triana came at Diana. Diana caught her but Triana flipped her over.

Diana landed hard on her back. The voice was familiar though slightly muffled through the mask. Diana's body hurting but she wasn't going to let on how badly injured she was. Diana decided to let herself appear more weaken than she was to catch her opponent  
off guard.

Diana slowly rose as she planned and Triana attacked. She kicked, punched and rammed Diana through a tree. Diana staggered and collapsed to the ground unconscious. Triana smiled. She stepped forward.

"Amazon Princess," Triana snorted.

Diana opened her eyes and kicked Triana's chest hard. Triana fell back. Diana punched her twice before pouncing on her. "I want to see who you are." Diana ripped off the mask. Diana gasped when she saw who it was. "Triana?"

With her sister shocked, Triana pushed Diana off her. Behind her, Diana didn't noticed the men in the chopper fire on her, shooting lasers on her back before firing a net over her. Diana struggled to break free but bolts of electricity discharge from the net. Diana  
screamed as bolts of electricity flowed through her. In her weakened state, it was enough to finally knock her out.

Once Diana collapsed, the electric discharges stopped. Triana kicked Diana with her shoe. Diana laid unmoving. "She's out cold." Triana put her mask back on and picked up her sister.

It was at this moment, a sonic boom was heard in the sky. Triana didn't have a chance to blink as something blue rammed into her and pulled Diana from her arms. Triana was knocked through a tree. Pain spread through her body. She shook her head and looked up as she saw Superman holding Diana in his arms.

"Who are you?" Superman demanded.

The helicopter moved in hovering over Triana. "She's badly hurt, Superman. You can either go after us or save your precious Wonder Woman." Triana jumped in the chopper and Superman could only watch as it flew off. He looked at Diana. She *was* badly hurt and right now she was his top priority.

* * *

When Diana opened her eyes, she realized she was in the Fortress. Clark was still in his Superman uniform by her side. "Kal."

"You're awake good. You've been out for a while."

Diana sat up in Clark's bed. "I feel better." She looked at her arms and legs and noticed her wounds have healed. "What about the people?"

"Green Lantern, Flash and I took care of the fire and rescued the people. One of your neighbors saw you leading the helicopter away and I followed the trail."

"Triana!" Diana gasped as she remembered the battle.

Clark frowned. "What about her?"

"I was fighting her Kal. She's joined the Aremid."

"What? But I thought you said she was in confinement on Themyscira."

"She left Themyscira again. I saw her, Kal. I have to go home and report this to my mother. I'm sure she doesn't know about Triana's departure."

"But you're banished from home," Clark reminded her. "They won't accept you."

"She will listen to what I have to say," Diana said.

* * *

Early the next morning, Diana flew to Themyscira. Diana was met with resistance but after her plea, she was granted audience with her mother, the queen.

Hippolyta sat on her throne. "Daughter, you have returned. Have you changed your mind regarding your place in Man's World?"

"My presence has nothing to do with my decision to remain in Man's World."

Hippolyta frowned. "Then state your purpose. Quickly."

"My queen, it's Triana. She has returned to Patriarch's World once more."

"Impossible!"

"I was in battle last night and my opponent was Triana. She has sided with my enemies."

"Impossible. Triana is in confinement for another three months."

Diana shook her head. "No, she is not. Check the tower if your doubt my words."

Hippolyta rose from her throne. "Ready my chariot."

It didn't take long for Hippolyta and Diana to reach the tower. Hippolyta was surprised while Diana was not when they discovered Triana's room empty. From the looks of it, she has been gone for a long while. "So the temptation of Man's World was too much for her," Hippolyta surmised.

"Perhaps, I had more influence over my sister than I thought," Diana admitted guiltily. "If I wasn't in Man's World, Triana wouldn't have turned. Mother, I promise to bring Triana back and rehabilitate her to our Amazon ways myself."

Hippolyta looked at her daughter. "To do that, you must be on Themyscira. Are you saying you want to return home and in doing so leave Man's World forever?"

Diana paused. Leaving Man's World, meant leaving Kal. She didn't want to leave him but Diana also knew she was a princess and the needs of the people outweighed her own. "I am Princess of Themyscira. Triana is my Sister. I've sworn as Princess to uphold the laws of our peaceful island and protect my Sisters and the Gods above all else." So with a heavy heart she said, "Yes, after I bring Triana back, I will stay on Themyscira forever."


	7. Chapter 7

Paradise Lost

Part Seven

Diana went through what was left of her apartment, trying to find something salvageable. Her apartment: ground zero was destroyed. The windows were blown, her walls and furniture were scorch with black marks, the stench of smoke and debris filled the place. Not even her bedroom was spared. Black scorch marks lined the walls of her bedroom as the rest of the apartment. Diana opened her torched nightstand drawer and found Hermes sandals were intact. She was  
grateful she moved her other weapons at the Fortress the previous week. She placed Hermes shoes in a box along with a few other things that she managed to save. She was going to miss this place. It held so many memories. Diana was aware that while she lost her apartment, she still had the Embassy while everyone else in the building was homeless now due to the bombs. Some even died. Diana promised to make it up to the people. She already h ad the Embassy involve with providing aid to them. Wayne Enterprise was also working to help the people.

With her box in hand, she flew away and went to the Embassy. So much to do Diana decided. She had to tell the others she was closing the Embassy and returning to Themyscira. That was going to be hard but not as hard as not telling Clark she couldn't marry him.

At that moment, a gust of wind blew on her balcony. She turned to see Superman. Her heart ached as she remembered her promise to her mother and the dreadful reminder that she had to end her engagement to Kal.

"I didn't know you were back. What did your mother say?" He noticed the case in her hands. "That was all you could save from your apartment?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Not to worry," Superman said brightly. "We can always buy new clothes and furniture. It's a good thing your wedding gown is at Ma's house."

At the mention of her gown, Diana thought of the wedding that will never be. Diana placed the box on her desk. She couldn't put it off anymore. "Kal, we must talk."

Superman noticed the tone in her voice. "Should I sit or stand?"

"Whatever you want." He stood. "I told my mother about Triana. I told her I would stop Triana. She's so determine to be in Man's World and now she's gone against the Amazon way. If I hadn't left and return home with my adventures in this world, Triana wouldn't have been so warped. I *am* contaminating my sisters."

"No, you're not," Superman argued. "This is of your sister's free will. Your other sisters aren't doing this. They know better."

"I know Triana is the only one to leave but I'm Princess of Themyscira, Kal. I'm responsible for all the Amazons. They are my people."

Superman looked at Diana suspicious. "What are you saying, Diana?"

"Before I was banned from Themyscira, my mother asked me to choose--stay in Themyscira or leave for Man's World. I choose to leave for Man's World. I think I made a mistake." She paused and released a breath of air before staring in Clark's eyes. "After I capture Triana, I'm leaving for Themyscira….forever."

Superman was stunned. He looked at Diana as if he heard her but didn't understand. "Wha…." He shook his head in disbelief. "Diana. Why?"

"If I hadn't left for Man's World, Triana wouldn't be this way," Diana explained. "As Princess, it's my duty to take her back and teach her the ways of our people, teach her what she has forgotten."

"Diana, you don't--"

"Yes, I do," she cut him off gently.

"So, you're just going to forget about us, our engagement, and our impending marriage?" Diana saw the shock on his face but she also noticed a tone of anger in his voice.

Diana tried to sound strong but her voice wavered, "I'm a Princess, Kal, and a Princess knows the needs of her people outweigh her own. I can't turn my back on my people."

"But you'll turn your back on me? On us?" His anger was slowly taking over his disbelief.

"Please try to understand," Diana pleaded. "You don't know how hard this is for me. I don't want to leave but I must."

Superman's anger immediately dissipated. He gripped Diana's shoulders gently, speaking to her in the same pleading manner. "You're misguided. I understand you want to help your sister but you must understand that sometimes people are who they are. Remember the Kryptonians I freed from the Phantom Zone? I thought they changed their ways but they didn't. I'm sorry, Diana but I think your sister always had these tendencies. It never surfaced until now."

"Kal, my sister never---"

"Think about it, Diana. You told your stories to all your sisters. I'm sure some of your sisters envy you but why is it that Triana was the one to leave for Themyscira? Why was she the one to disobey your rules and leave on her own? She did this on her own because she wanted to. I think Triana wanted what you have. Has she ever been envious of you?"

"No," Diana shook her head denying the accusation. "My sister was never like that. She might've been competitive with me but never envious. We were all competitive but it was friendly competition."

"Think about it, Diana," Superman urged gently. "Are you sure? She even made a pass at me. None of your sisters did that."

Diana thought about what he said but shook her head again. "No, it's just not possible." A knock came to her door. Diana stepped back from Superman. "Yes?"

Her personal assistant entered the room. "Princess, I--" she stopped when she saw Superman. "Oh, excuse me. I didn't know you had company."

"No, it's all right," Diana assured her. "What is it?"

"It's the village in Ethiopia you visited three months ago. It's been decimated."

Diana looked alarmed. "What do you mean?"

"Something happened, Your Highness. They are not sure yet but they think a virus or some disease broke out because everyone within a twenty mile radius is dead. Villagers, relief workers… they're all gone."

"That doesn't sound like a normal outbreak," Diana said. "When did this happen?"

"They're saying within the last twenty-four hours. Relief workers arrived yesterday morning to drop off more supplies but they haven't reported back to their base. A group was sent out to investigate and found everyone dead."

"I need to go there."

"I'll go with you," Superman offered.

Diana looked to her assistant. "Excuse us." When she left, she looked to Superman. "I don't think that is best given our current situation."

"As much as I would like to continue this, we have other matters to attend. So, for the time being, let's put this aside, find out what's going on in Ethiopia and deal with your Sister." He eyed her  
serious. "Don't worry. We *are* gonna finish this conversation."

Superman was right. The world needed them now and it was wise to put the breakup aside and deal with worldly matters. Even though Superman didn't want to admit it, Diana knew it was over between them.

* * *

Deep in a military base in Washington, D.C., Circe watched as the last of the kryptonite be placed on the deadly warhead. In the room with her was Richard. Richard had the entire warhead laced with kryptonite as per Circe's demand.

"Perfect. Just perfect," Circe said.

"I'm only completing your request as part of your bargain. Triana has been a very competent ally."

Circe remarked wryly, "She *did* let Diana get away."

"That's because Superman saved her," Richard countered. "Triana is determined to capture and defeat Diana, kill her if necessary." He looked at the image of the warhead. "And it seems you are going to take out the Kryptonian. Tell me. How do you plan to lure Superman to the warhead?"

Circe smiled flirtatious at Richard. "That's for me to know…." She raised her hands as her dark energy surrounded her and she vanished before him.

"Mysterious woman," Richard said to himself. "She can't be trusted. I must prepare for her backlash." Richard went to the elevators and went up several levels back to his private office. `I should get Triana to aid me. She's so in love with me,' he thought cockily, `she'd do anything for me.'

Triana was in the room watching the International News coverage over the disaster in Ethiopia. She looked back and smiled as he entered the room. "Come, darling. You must see this."

Richard stood behind Triana as he watched the event on his wide screen TV. Wonder Woman and Superman were on the news as well watching the horror around them and assisting when possible.

"I think our point has gotten across." Richard smiled at her. "Don't you think so, darling?" He leaned forward and kissed her. He turned his back to her as he walked to his bar. "Time to move on to Washington, D.C. The USA won't know what hit them."

Triana turned in her chair slightly, watching Richard pour himself a drink. He loved his drink she noted. A wicked grin crossed her face. Too bad it would be his undoing. Triana rose from her seat and strolled to the bar. He held a drink for her but Triana shook her head.

"You hardly drink, my dear. You should indulge in it more often." He drank half a glass. "It's very tantalizing."

"It's poison," Triana said simply but her eyes glint with malice.

Richard laughed as he finished his glass. "Coming from an island of women, I suppose it is." Richard picked up a bottle of wine and it slipped from his fingers. The bottle shattered on the floor, spilling its expensive contents. He grabbed the bar trying to steady himself and groaned in pain. He noticed Triana smiling at him. Why was she smiling…? He thought about what she said. "You bitch!"

Triana laughed. "Men have grown more foolish over the centuries. Lowering your guard to the enemy of your enemy was a big mistake."

Richard pulled out his gun. He aimed at her and fired. Triana deflected it easily. "That won't work on me and the more energy you use the faster the poison goes through you." Triana kicked the gun out of his hand. "Not that you have much time anyway."

Richard collapsed to the floor. The poison was working fast through his system. She was right about him not having much time. "My men will never….listen to you," he croaked.

At that moment, Circe appeared beside Triana. "Oh, I don't know about that," she said silkily. "With magic involved, *anything* is possible."

"You!"

Circe knelt before him and whispered, "Don't worry, darling. You're not the only one being used here."

Those were the last words Richard heard before death overtook him.

Circe rose. "Hmm. What a foolish man. Would've made a good Beastimorph though."

"What did you say to him?" Triana asked.

Circe turned to Triana. "Never trust a woman." Circe walked passed her, walking around as if she owned the place. "With him dead, you can put your plans in action." Circe stopped in front of the  
television as the report continued on what was going on in Africa. "All the people of the Aremid are under my control. They accept you as their leader."

"And they won't deflect should you take over?" Triana asked suspiciously.

Circe whirled around to face her. "I have no use for them. They are under your control and soon the world." Circe turned Triana around to face the television where Wonder Woman was on screen. "Then it shall be you and her in a final face off where you will rise as the Champion of the Amazons as you were meant to be. You will show Hippolyta how you can change the world just as Diana."

Triana could see the battle in her mind. Diana lied at her feet in defeat. The world was going to be under her rule and not even the league would be able to stop her. "Yes. Queen Hippolyta will realize the mistake of naming Diana as her daughter and heir over me."

"I must go now, darling," Circe said. "I'm sure you have a great deal to do." And just like that, she was gone again, moving on to the next phase of her plans.

****

Diana knew it would be bad but it still shocked her at what she saw. She and Superman arrived in time to see mass burials of all the villagers. Diana's heart ached at what she saw from the infants to the elders being laid to rest. Men in HAZ-MAT suits walked around scanning the area.

"It's terrible."

"You're right, Diana," Superman said looking at the devastation. "This isn't normal. This was an attack and it I think it was for you."

Diana looked at Superman. "Why?"

"You brought a lot of focus to the area. Your enemies wanted to send a message to you."

"The Aremid," Diana guessed. "I know Triana had something to do with this." She saw an infant wrap in cloth lowered in the ground. "How could she even after being here with these people?"

A man in a HAZ-MAT suit approached them. "We've scanned the area. It's preliminary but we believe a virus of some sort was released in the area. We found this vial." He raised the broken vial in a protective bag. We're going to send it to the lab for study."

"Thank you," Diana told the scientist and walked off. Her hands were clenched. "Triana, you will not get away with this."

Diana flew off into the sky with Superman following her.

"Diana, if this was a virus as suggested, then this area was a test and now that it has proven successful, the Triana and this Aremid group will go after its real target." Superman looked grave. "We need to find out which city before it is decimated like this one."

"I must see the Oracle," Diana said. "She would know."

"Oh, there's no need for that, darling," Circe's sultry voice filled the air as she materialized before them. "I know exactly what Triana is planning."

"Circe," Diana snarled.

"Don't look so angry at me, Diana. I'm helping you." She looked Superman over. "And your boy toy. You know, you will look so much better as a lion, Superman."

Diana flew ahead in front of Superman as if to protect him from any attacks from Circe. "You never help me, Circe. You want to kill me."

"That's true, but this isn't the time for you to die at my hands." She smiled wickedly. "I have plans for you, darling, and I can't have you expiring just yet."

"Enough of this," Superman interrupted. "You said you know what Triana is up to. What is it?"

Circe materialized a mirror in her hands. In the image was Washington, D.C. "Happy now?"

"Washington."

"Yes, your current home, Diana and look at who she's working with. The head of the Aremid." Richard's face filled the mirror. Circe laughed at the surprise on Diana's face. "Yes, your boss, or ex-boss, but he's no concern now. He's dead."

"Dead?" Diana looked at Triana and Richard in the mirror. "She killed him?"

Circe grinned. "He was in the way. Now he's not. Triana is the new head of the Aremid and they are following her orders. Triana is planning to have the virus that wiped out that village below strike Washington, D.C. It all goes down in one hour."

"That's the middle of rush hour!" Superman stated.

"Yes." she winked at Superman. "You're smart. Yes, the virus is hidden in the city. All the branches of government, the people in the government buildings and all those people stuck in rush hour will be dead in a matter of minutes."

"Where is the virus?" Diana demanded.

The mirror before Circe vanished. She wagged her finger at Diana. "Sorry, darling. I did my good deed for the millennia. The rest is up to you." With that, Circe vanished before them.

"It's not right for Circe to aid us," Diana said. "She could be lying or telling us this so we fall in with some hidden agenda of hers."

"But we can't chance it," Superman said.

"No, we can't."

With that, Superman and Wonder Woman took off for Washington, D.C. Superman touched his com link. "Superman to Watchtower. Priority one emergency."

* * *

Flash zoomed around Washington, D.C. He passed the Lincoln and Washington Memorial searching the virus. "Not here, John. How the hell are we supposed to find a virus that will wipe out D.C. if we don't know what it looks like?"

Green Lantern flew in the air scouring the city with his ring. He passed the White House. After scanning the home of the President of the United States, he kept flying. "Keep looking! Half the city will be wiped out in thirty minutes unless we find it."

"Hey, J'onn, you find it yet."

From the Watchtower, J'onn scanned the city the JL satellite. "No, Flash. You're on the ground. You have a better chance at finding it."

Flash frowned. "Yeah. I hear you feel nothing at Ground Zero. Why not get Superman with his special eyes?"

"Negative," J'onn said. "He and Diana are searching the city for Triana. If they find her, they may have a chance in stopping the virus from setting off."

"Hold on, guys," John interrupted. "I think I got something."

"Where are you?" Flash asked.

"The Pentagon."

"I'm on my way." Flash said and was gone in a red blur.

* * *

On the outskirts of Washington, D.C., Superman and Wonder Woman scanned the city. Superman looked through buildings searching for Triana. They searched the homes Richard own that Diana knew of. The only other place near Washington, had to be Richard's private office.

"She has to be at here, Kal. It`s the only place around Washington we haven't checked."

"She could be out of the city."

"No, she would be nearby in a safe place," Diana said. "She would want to witness it as close as possible."

They hovered over a military base not far from Washington. Superman scanned a military base. It looked abandoned. As he searched through the levels, he spotted Triana inside Richard's office. "I think I found her and she's not alone."

Inside Richard's office, Triana was in full battle armor as watched a split screen. Half of it was on Washington, D.C. and the other half was in the office of the Secretary of Defense in the Pentagon. In less than ten minutes, half the people in the city will be gone, including the President of the United States, all branches of government, and in the disaster she would rise and take over. Circe was in the room as well, watching the screen.

`Any second now,' the witch thought. `They are cutting it close.'

Triana watched anxiously to see the virus spread through the city but it wasn't to be. She jumped from her seat when she saw Flash and Green Lantern rushing in the Pentagon. "What? What are they doing there?"

She couldn't help but watch as Green Lantern and Flash searched the room of the Secretary of Defense. Flash found the virus attached to a timer. Green Lantern took the virus and deactivated the timer. The two let out a sigh of relief.

"They stopped the virus!" She turned to Circe. "How did they know where to find it?"

Circe shrugged. "How should I know?"

Triana clenched her fist. "Sister is on to me. I underestimated her."

The door to the room burst open. Triana jumped to defensive mode. Triana wasn't surprised to see Wonder Woman and Superman standing at the door. "So, you found me." She looked at Superman. "With help of course. I see you got the league to stop the virus."

"Triana, how can you shame the Amazons by going rogue and joining Circe?" Diana asked her sister.

"I'm not one for touchy family moments. I'll leave it to you, Triana to take care of Diana." Circe aimed her hands at the floor. Sparks of purple energy fired from her fingers onto the floor. Once an adequate hole was created, she floated down. Superman went after her.

"Kal, wait!" Diana called out. Triana punched Diana, knocking the princess back.

"Your fight is with me, Sister," Triana snarled.

"Triana, I don't want to do this." Diana blocked a punch.

"Why, Sister?" Triana jumped behind Diana and quickly grabbed her in a headlock. "Afraid you will lose?"

Diana broke out of the move and kicked Triana. "You lost to me in the tournament. This battle will be no different."

Triana unsheathed her sword. She charged on Diana. Diana grabbed her arm and tossed her. Triana bounced herself off the wall and jumped back at Diana. "You cheated! You were gifted from the Gods."

Triana's sword came down on Diana. She crossed her bracelets as the sword clashed against them. "Strength does not win all battles." Diana punched Triana's stomach causing Triana to drop her sword. Diana caught Triana's arms and put them behind her back. "It's strategy, skills and a calm head, something you don't have."

Triana head butt Diana, forcing Diana to release her. She grabbed Diana and rammed her through the wall into the halls of the base. "I'm all that and more!" she roared.

Diana delivered an uppercut to Triana. The force was so strong, Triana was knocked off her feet, through another wall back into the office. "Wake up! You joined Circe! She's only using you for her own plans! Can't you see that!"

"She only hates you!" Triana spat. Triana felt behind her and touched her sword. She pulled it close to her and waited for the right moment.

"She hates all Amazons!" Diana yelled back.

Once Diana was close enough, Triana slashed her sword at Diana, cutting her across her chest. Diana cried out as she grabbed her right breast. Triana attacked. She rammed into Diana, knocking them both through the window.

The two plummet towards the ground with Diana crashing on the ground first. Diana started to rise and was met with a sharp kick to her face by Triana and knocked to her knees. "You don't deserve the title princess! It should've been mine! It *was* mine until you were born!"

Diana clutched her wounded breast, speaking calmly over the rage in her sister. "How can you say something is yours when it wasn't yours to begin with?"

"Oh no?" Triana asked. Diana rose only to be belted in her stomach. "You think you were the first child on Themyscira? Wrong! I was. I was the first child. I was closest to our queen! I should've been the first princess!"

Triana swung her sword but Diana caught it. The Princess of Themyscira rose. "It doesn't matter if you were the first child or if you were close to her." Diana pulled the sword out of Triana's hand and tossed it aside. "You're not our queen's daughter. You want something that was never yours."

Triana threw a punch at Diana but the Princess blocked it. "It's all clear now. You wanted to be gifted from the Gods." Diana delivered a right hook to Triana's face. "You wanted to be princess." Diana blocked a kick from Triana and delivered another powerful punch of hers. "You wanted to be Hippolyta's daughter." She grabbed Triana's right arm and tossed her on the ground. "You wanted Kal." Triana rose screaming in frustration. Diana grabbed her and tossed her into a tree. Triana broke it with her back. Triana tried to stand but she slumped to the ground. "You wanted to be me!" Diana strolled confidently to Triana. "Well, you can't be me, Triana. There's only one Diana, one Princess of Themyscira and you're looking at her."

Diana loosened her lasso and wrapped it around Triana. "It's time, Sister, for you see the error of your ways and enlightened me on why you hate me so much."

Through the lasso, Diana saw Triana's soul, her past, her pain. As Triana witness the horrors of her past, she cried and begged Diana to stop the visions of the past. Diana now saw why Triana hated her so much and all Diana could feel for her Sister now was pity. "Oh, Sister," Diana said empathy. "You are greatly misguided."

* * *

Superman followed Circe down the hole the witch created. Circe shot blast of her magic at Superman hurting the Man of Steel, slowing him down. To delay him even further, turned the hole she was creating into a wall of snakes. The magical snakes encircled the Man of Steel, biting him and squeezing him.

While Superman was busy using his strength and heat vision to get the snakes off him, Circe continued to fly down. Circe arrived at the bottom of the heavily armored base with only minutes to spare. Her snakes were magical but she knew it wouldn't hold Superman off for long. Circe walked to a small panel on the wall. She opened it and typed in the specific codes. She turned her attention to the screen as she watch the warhead she saw hours earlier blast off.

"Goodbye Themyscira," the evil witch cackled.

Circe only had a few minutes to celebrate before Superman crashed into the room. He destroyed the last of the snakes with his heat vision. "Those snakes were hardly a challenged, Circe. You--" He saw the screen of the missile in the sky. "What have you done?" Superman demanded.

"Oh nothing," Circe smiled wickedly. "Except send a nuclear warhead to Themyscira. It's long gone now. Not even *you* can catch it."

Superman looked at the screen again. The missile was well on it's way to Themyscira. He didn't waste another moment as he raced out of the facility and took to the sky, flying at full speed. The warhead had a good lead on Superman. He only hoped to be there in time to stop it.

Circe grinned. "I wonder if I should've told him, the warhead is laced with enough Kryptonite to kill him." Circe turned back to the screen watching the warhead. "Oh, well, he'll find out on his own."

Outside the base, Diana looked upwards and saw Superman flying away at incredible speed. She could hear the sonic booms he was creating. "Kal."

Distracted, Diana loosened the lasso and Triana was able to free herself. Not satisfied with her defeat, Triana charged on Diana. Diana grabbed her sister's neck, lifts her off the ground and  
slammed down so hard the earth rocked slightly. "Enough is enough!" Triana laid on the ground barely moving. "I pity you but you are defeated, Sister. Accept it."

Diana attached her lasso to her belt and flew in the building. Her sister was the least of her concern now. She had to find out what happened with Circe and why Superman took off like he did. Diana flew down the hole Circe created. She arrived at the bottom of the base where Circe continued to watch the screen.

"Where did Superman go?" Diana demanded. She looked at the screen and saw the warhead on the screen. "Where is that warhead going?"

Circe turned to face the princess. "Just set a nuclear warhead towards Themyscira. Superman's gone to stop it. Too bad he doesn't know it's covered with Kryptonite."

"Stop the missile!" Diana ordered. "There has to be a deactivation switch on it."

"Hmm," Circe thought about it. "No. You can argue, even fight me, Diana, but I won't stop the missile and you'd have wasted time catching up with Superman before the missile destroys Themyscira and him. The choice is yours."

Triana arrived in the room, badly injured. As she was coming down, she heard part of the conversation. She only watched the screen in horror as she witnessed the warhead going towards home.

Diana looked at the screen worried, "Kal." She didn't waste another moment. She flew out of the base, hoping to catch Superman before he reach the missile.

Triana stepped forward, weakened and defeated. "Themyscira?" She looked at Circe hatefully. "You are going after my home. You traitor."

Circe laughed. "I never said I *wasn't* going after Themyscira. I didn`t betray anyone." Circe pointed a finger at Triana. "You on the other hand betrayed your honor, your people and now your home all because of your jealously towards Diana."

"You witch!" Triana snarled and tossed her sword. Circe avoided the sword and it hit the screen scrambling the image. She laughed. "Better luck next time," she cackled evilly. A large burst  
of energy surrounded her and she disappeared.

Triana collapsed to her knees, weakened physically and emotionally. Circe was right. Diana was right. Even Hippolyta was right. She warned her of what her anger and jealously of Diana would do and it was far worse than she ever thought. Her anger and jealous not only drove her to betray her queen and her people but now it would cost her home and the lives of her Sisters. Alone, Triana wept.

* * *

With his enhanced vision, Superman could see Themyscira in the distance. Worse of all, he could see the nuclear warhead still had some distance over him. Summoning more of his strength, he went faster. As he got closer to the missile Superman realized he was getting weaker. "Kryptonite," he groaned and pulled back. Turned out, Circe had more plans than to just destroy Themyscira. "Destroy Diana's home and me at the same time. I won't let that happen."

Superman flew fast again, trying to catch the missile. He wasn't going to let Circe win. He wasn't going to let her destroy Diana's home, even at the cost of his life.

Far behind Superman, Diana was flying at her limits. She had to reach Kal in time. She knew him and she couldn't let him make that sacrifice. With her keen eyes, she faintly made out the image of a flapping red cape in the distance. He was still so far away for her to reach him and the missile was getting closer to Themyscira.

On Themyscira, the island was at its usual tranquil peace unaware of the imminent doom coming towards Themyscira. Hippolyta, Phillipus and Magda rode on horseback across the shores of the island. Hippolyta was discussing with Phillipus and Magda of Diana's return to Themyscira.

"I understand you want the princess to return," Magda said, "but I feel it shouldn't be under these circumstances. Triana is at fault, not Diana."

"It is Diana's wish to return, Magda," Hippolyta stated.

"Yes, but Diana doesn't know Triana's story."

Hippolyta looked at Magda surprised. "You know?"

"I have eyes, My Queen," Magda simply stated.

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by Phillipus noticing something in the sky. "Your Majesty, look."

Everyone look upwards and saw the warhead descending towards them. "By the Gods," Magda gasped. "What is that?"

Hippolyta knew exactly what it was. She knew the missile could wipe Themyscira off the planet forever. Hippolyta prayed to the Gods for help, but feared her prayers weren't being heard.

"Amazons, we must fall back," Hippolyta said but as the words escaped her mouth, a sonic boom was heard in the sky then Superman flying towards them. "Great Hera!" Hippolyta eyes widen as the missile descended and Superman manage to fly ahead if it then flying towards the warhead with great speed.

A giant explosion lit the sky turning the peaceful blue sky to a violent blood red. The trees on the beach blew widely and the Amazons themselves were knocked off their horses and crashed into  
the sand.

The explosion spread shockwaves in the sky. Not far away, the explosion pushed Diana pack. She fought the mad turbulence before getting some control of her flight. Diana saw the blood sky and a horrible feeling stabbed her heart, "KAL!!!!!" Diana screamed.

Pieces of the warhead fell into the ocean and Superman pummeled to the island like a fallen star that rocked the island.

Hippolyta and the Amazons ran to him. Hippolyta was the first to jumped in the crater and knelt besides Superman. His skin was a dark shade of green. His cape and top of his uniform burned off, revealing open wound on his chest and blood oozing out. "Superman…." she was at a lost for words. She wouldn't believed it if she had not seen it with her own eyes.

Superman weakly opened his eyes. "Your… Highness. You're… all right."

"Superman you saved us." Hippolyta was stunned beyond words at his  
actions.

Superman coughed and blood spat out of his mouth. He smiled at the queen. "Diana… won't be…alone."

Hippolyta was speechless. Superman crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. When he didn't move anymore, Hippolyta called out. "Superman. Superman!" She checked for a pulse but couldn't find it. Phillipus and Magda looked on silently. While Hippolyta tried to waken Superman, she couldn't only think he died before her and he did it for Diana.

"By the Gods," Hippolyta looked horrified at Phillipus and Magda. "I'm afraid I made a terrible mistake."

"KAL!!" Diana's scream echoed over the ocean as she flew to him. Diana landed with force and cradled Superman in her arms. "No, Kal. No!"

Hippolyta was stunned at the tears gushing from her daughter's eyes and all for Superman. She, Phillipus and Magda looked on in mild shock as Diana cried over Superman. Amazons rarely cried and it was never over a man but before them, their princess was crying over a man. Phillipus who didn't trust men at all, even having some grudges at Superman, had her heart soften over what she was witnessing.

"Daughter," Hippolyta said gently. "I am sorry for you lost."

Diana snapped her angry eyes at her mother. "How can you be? You wanted me to leave him for Themyscira. I even told him it was over between us and despite that he continued to work with me to stop Triana and now…" She cried harder as she looked at Superman. She gently caressed his green face with her hand. It was darker than when they experimented at the Fortress. As she looked the rest of his battered body over, it was then Diana looked at the rest of him.

Diana's tears slowed as she noticed his crossed arms. "By the Gods," she gasped. "The Kryptonian Trance."

"Kryptonian trance?" Hippolyta murmured unfamiliar with the term. "What's that?"

Diana was already picking Superman as her mother asked. "I can't explain now. I must get to the Fortress."

Hippolyta looked on as Diana flew away faster then Mercury. Whatever Diana was going to do, Hippolyta prayed to the Gods that it would work.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Paradise Lost

Part Eight

Diana watched Superman under the solar lights nervously. They were at full power but it still worked slowly on his body. When she got him to the Fortress, he was a death's door with his heart beating at four pulses a minute. Batman was with her now, reading the monitors observing Superman's heart and brainwave activities. There were slight improvements in the last forty-eight hours, but not much. His heart beat at twenty pulses. His skin color was a light green. The wounds on his chest and legs had not closed yet; he ran occasional fevers and he had not awakened.

Diana sat at Clark's bedside holding his hand, a worried expression on her face. "I thought there would've been a better improvement by now."

"He took a nuclear warhead lace with kryptonite head on, Diana," Bruce informed her. "It's gonna take some time before he heals."

"Waiting is the hardest part." Diana noticed sweat suddenly popping on Clark's forehead as he groaned painfully. "He's burning up again." Diana pulled a towel out of a cold bowl of water nearby and placed it on Clark's forehead. "Shh! It's okay, Kal. I'm here. Just take it easy now."

Bruce observed how Clark calmed down under Diana's voice. "Keep talking to him, Diana. It helps." After a brief moment, he said, "Kara called. The Kent's want to see their son."

"I don't want them to see their son this way. Maybe in another forty- eight hours."

"They don't care about his condition. They know he is in pain, Diana"

"When Darkseid first came to Earth, Kal was so beaten when his parents saw him, they were horrified. He's so invulnerable no one thinks that he could be bloodied, battered and severely wounded. Kal never wanted that look on his parents' faces again and he made me promise I wouldn't either." Diana took the towel and placed it back in the bowl. "They *will* see Kal, Bruce but not until he's a little better, at least until his wounds heals. The medicines from my home  
are working on him."

Diana looked Bruce over. Bruce had been at the Fortress since Diana called him forty-eight hours ago. "Thanks for staying, Bruce but why don't you get some rest, go back to Gotham. I'll continue to watch him."

Batman nodded. "Contact me if there is a change in his condition."

"I will," Diana promised.

Bruce started for the door but suddenly stopped. "Are you leaving Clark?"

"What?"

Bruce faced her. "I heard you talking to him. You were apologizing for breaking up with him because of Triana."

Part of Diana was angry Bruce listened in on her private conversation with Clark but she was so emotionally drained, she let it go. "I have to leave, Bruce."

"Because of your vow to return to Themyscira?" Bruce asked. "Can't you see that Clark needs you?"

"I'm not leaving him now, Bruce."

"But you *are* leaving him. How long?" Bruce asked. "As soon as he's well?"

Diana shrugged. "I…I don't know. Now that you're here, you know what to do if this happens to Kal again."

Bruce frowned. He was hoping for a better answer from Diana. "You've  
been by his side nonstop. I saw his heart and brainwaves jumped up whenever you talked to him. The solar lights are helping, but it is *you* who is bringing him back."

Diana turned away. She wasn't going to cry and she wasn't going to do so in front of Batman. "Bruce, don't make this harder on me than it is. I *have* to return home."

"You don't. When Kara called, she also mentioned Triana coming to the league two days ago. She was so guilty about what she did, she told them everything about the Aremid. The league has everyone part of the organization in custody."

Diana was shocked by that news. "She did?" She had no idea what happened to Triana after she went after Superman. "Where is she now?"

"After the league told her everyone has been captured, she went back to Themyscira. She said she will faced punishment for her sins and work her way back to earn the trust of her people, her princess and her queen. So, you don`t have to return, Diana."

Diana shook her head. "I still must return, Bruce. There are things in Triana's past…I just feel some responsibility for and I gave my word to my mother who is also queen. You know how important family is. Wouldn't you give up being Batman if to bring your parents back?"

Bruce didn't answer the question. "So, you're just going to dump Clark to keep a promise--an inconsequential promise to your mother on the result of one of your sisters going rogue?"

"Family is important."

"Clark offered you to become part of his when yours turn their backs on you."

Diana felt her eyes misting. Bruce was so cold and she knew he could be but she thought as a friend, he would how difficult this was for her. "You don't understand."

"I understand you're breaking the heart of someone who loves you. You're leaving him to return to a race of people who won't adapt and judge everyone as the same group who hurt your kind centuries ago. You're returning to a race of people who's opinions differs from your own or are you as cold and heartless as your *family*?"

The last remark stung her but she refused to let Bruce see how much. "I have to go, Bruce."

"If you leave, then don't bother returning." Batman turned away and left the room.

Diana turned her attention back to Clark. Diana climbed in bed with him and draped an arm over his chest and laid her head against his left shoulder. "Kal, I'm so sorry. No matter what happens, I hope you will forgive me."

* * *

Four days have passed since Diana left Themyscira with Superman in her arms. After failing to contact her daughter with the Embassy, Hippolyta made contact with the Justice League. Batman picked her up at the Embassy and flew her to the Fortress.

Hippolyta followed Batman as he led her to Clark's room. Diana was by Clark's bedside talking to him and the two other people in the room. They were an older couple. Hippolyta guessed they were Superman's Earth parents.

Diana looked up when she saw Batman in the room. She thought it was strange he had returned so soon after dropping off the Kents but then she noticed his guest. "Mother?" She rose to greet her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit." Hippolyta looked at the sleeping Superman. "His color has returned."

"Yes, it came back this morning. His wounds have closed as well. Mother," Diana gestured to Jonathon and Martha Kent. "These are Kal's parents. They just arrived a few hours ago."

Hippolyta gave a slight nod. "Hello."

The Kents knowing they were meeting royalty gave a bow much to Hippolyta's surprise. "It's nice to finally meet you, Your Highness," Martha said. "I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Thank you for coming to our world to see our son," Jonathon added. "It means a lot."

They seem so simple but Hippolyta detected genuine kindness from them. She was surprise when Diana told her Superman's Earth parents were farmers in a small town. She was learning to give the people of Earth more credit. "Your son did a very noble thing. The Amazons will never forget it."

A groan from Clark's bed alerted them. Diana went to Clark's side and held his hand. "Kal?" She caressed his hand gently and to her astonishment, he squeezed her hand.

Diana and everyone else looked on anxiously. Clark's eyes opened slowly. The first person he saw was Diana looking down on him, smiling. "You're awake."

"Diana? What happened?"

"Shh!" Diana silenced him. "Take it easy. That was a lot of poisoning you exposed yourself, too."

It suddenly came back to Clark what happened to him. Given what happened the morning he last saw Diana, he was surprised she was with him. Clark looked around the room to see who else was greeting him. He saw Batman quiet as ever but he knew his good friend was relieved. His parents' eyes were brimming with tears and lastly he saw Queen Hippolyta. "Your Highness?"

Hippolyta smiled kindly at him. "Hello, Superman. It's good to see you well again."

"He's not out of the woods, yet," Diana said, "but it is promising."

Over the next half hour, Hippolyta quietly observed everyone in the room. Batman was cool and informative of the events in the world while Superman was out. His parents, particularly Martha Kent fussed over him like a worried mother. His father tried to keep things light by telling jokes. But what really surprised Hippolyta was Diana's behavior around Superman.

Diana was as relaxed with him as she was with her sisters. Laughing and talking freely with him. She held his hand, kissed his forehead. She never saw her daughter so happy.

After Batman left, Diana and Hippolyta followed, leaving Clark alone with his parents. Hippolyta saw the anxiousness on Clark's face when he asked Diana if she was returning. Diana responded with a smile and a soft kiss on his lips. When they left the room, Hippolyta said, "Daughter, may I have a word with you?"

"Yes. This way." Hippolyta followed Diana to her room.

Hippolyta looked around the large room, noticing Greek artifacts on shelves, some of Diana's weapons as well as a bed and a shrine to the Gods. "This is your room?" At Diana`s nod, Hippolyta said, "You live with Superman? Share a room with him? A bed?"

Diana closed the bedroom door. "No mother. Kal has his own room as well. My apartment is, er, was small and there were things I didn't want to leave at the Embassy. Kal built this room for me some while ago so I could put my extra things and have a room to myself wherever I stayed for a night." She saw the appalled look on her mother's face. "It isn't like that, Mother. We sleep in separate quarters."

"Well, I've no choice but to believe that," Hippolyta said more to herself than her daughter.

"Yes, well, after Kal is well, I will leave for Themyscira as I promised," Diana said. "Do you approve?"

"That is why I came to see you." Hippolyta sat on Diana's bed. "Have a seat, daughter." Diana did as she was told.

"Is this about Triana?" Diana asked.

"How did you know?"

"Batman told me what she did. How is she?"

"She feels very guilty. She's seeking guidance from the Gods, Penelope and several of our priestess. Triana knows she's made a terrible mistake but is making steps to eradicate it."

"That's good," Diana said. "She has many problems to overcome."

"More than you know, daughter. It's one of the reasons why I came to see you. I need to tell you about Triana's past. Before I and your Sisters arrived on the island, we lived in Man's World as you know. Melania heard about the Amazons and wanted to join us. She had a child with her, Triana. Triana was a mere babe at the time. Melania had lost her husband in a war and didn't have any other family. At first I didn't want to accept her. I wasn't sure if she would have the discipline to become an Amazon but I decided to give her a chance. Melania proved me wrong with her skills as a warrior and the kind heart she had. She had such a strong faith in the Gods. We became very good friends."

Diana stared at her mother. She looked so sad now. Diana suspected what her mother was going to tell her next. The horrible time in her people's history. Hippolyta sighed, "You know of our sisters who were beaten, raped, and murdered by Heracles and his men. Triana witnessed it all including her mother's murder. She was only twelve.

"When we arrived on Themyscira, I took Triana under my wing. I felt I owed it to her mother since I failed her. Seeing Triana grow into a beautiful strong woman, increased my yearning for a child and when Menalippe told me about you inside me, I created you and the Gods blessed me by giving you life. When you were born, Triana was the first person I introduced you to before the other Sisters saw you. Triana wasn't happy as I thought she would be. She was angry, jealous, as if I betrayed her somehow. I had hoped it would pass, but when your talents proven high above others, Triana's jealousy grew. I talked to her privately about it and it was then I learned how deep Triana's jealousy had gone.

"Since her mother's death, she assumed I became her mother and thought she was princess of the island. She felt you stole her title when you were born. That was never the case. I warned Triana her jealousy could ruin her and the Amazons. Triana tone down her jealously so no one else could see it but I saw it. When the trials came to send an Amazon to Man's World, I knew Triana would use it as a way to prove she was the best Amazon. When you revealed yourself, I knew Triana was furious. Her fury increased as you became famous as Wonder Woman. She never changed, Diana. She was always jealous of you."

"I know."

Hippolyta looked at her daughter. "You do?"

"Yes. In my fight, I put the lasso on her. I saw Triana's past, her pain." She looked at her mother. "You never would`ve told me about any of this if Triana hadn't went rogue, would you?" Diana was angry. "As Princess, I should've known."

Hippolyta explained, "I didn't want you to blame yourself."

"I do feel some guilt, Mother," Diana admitted.

"You shouldn't. This is exactly, what I wanted to avoid, Diana. If you had not existed and I chose a successor over her, Triana would've been jealous. She wanted to be princess. She thought it was hers but it was not. It never was." Hippolyta tilted Diana's face so daughter would look at mother. "You were always meant to be Princess of Themyscira. You were always meant to be Wonder Woman. If you had not existed, Diana, I would've missed out the joy of having you as a daughter. The world would've missed out on Wonder Woman and Superman would've missed out on you in his life."

Sadden at the mention of Superman's name, Diana looked away from her mother. "I'm not in his life now. It's over between us. I'm only staying with him until he is well again."

"No, it's not over. Daughter, I relinquish your banishment."

Diana whirled to face her mother stunned. "Why?"

Hippolyta smiled at her daughter. "Because you are needed in Patriarch's World. You're working to make it a more peaceful place and as much as I hate to admit it, you *want* to be there. I was wrong to force you to choose between Themyscira ….and Kal-El."

Diana was amazed her mother used Superman's Kryptonian name. She always addressed him as Superman. She felt it would be too personal otherwise. "Mother?"

"I know how deeply you want to be with him, and I know how deeply he loves you. To sacrifice himself for us, for Themyscira, just so you wouldn't be alone proves to me he's not Heracles. He will never break your heart. I was wrong to keep you from such a powerful love."

"Oh, mother," Diana cried and hugged her mother. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, my daughter." Hippolyta warned, "However, if by some chance he breaks your heart, I will pierce his heart with Hephaestus sword and feed his carcass to the pits of Tartarus."

What a mother-in-law Kal was getting Diana thought humorously. Speaking of which, "Mother, since I'm allowed to stay in Patriarch's World, there's something you should know. After I was banished, Kal asked me to marry him and I accepted his proposal." Hippolyta appeared tense. "When I told him it was over between us, Kal didn't want to accept it and we never got the matter settled." Diana sighed. "I don't know what will happen between us."

"What are your feelings of Kal-El now?"

Diana looked at her mother honestly. "I *want* to marry him. I *want* to be his wife."

"I see," Hippolyta said.

"Mother, I know you do not approve. I expect you to be angry, but I love him. I just want you to honor my decision and believe in what I am doing."

"The truth is Diana. I approve of your decision to marry Kal-El of Krypton."

Diana was befuddled. "You do?"

"Yes." Hippolyta laughed at the look on her daughter's face. "He truly loves you, Diana, and I wouldn't be a good mother if I didn't want my daughter happy."

Diana hugged her mother once more. "Thank you, Mother."

"I really don't think I should go," Diana argued.

"And I think you should," Clark shot back. "You've been missing from the world in two weeks."

"The Embassy knows I've taken a leave. Angela told the press I went home and this is a home to me."

"It is, but I think it's time you get back out there. The world needs you, Diana."

Diana crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Thank goodness Amazons weren't telepathic Clark thought. "I think you need to get out there, fight some crime, check in with the Embassy, something. You don't need to watch me all the time. I can take care of myself."

Diana uncrossed her arms, giving the matter some thought. "I guess I could go to the Embassy for a few hours."

"Good."

"But first," Diana went to the door. "Krypto, would you come in please?"

Clark rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders. Diana wouldn't he thought. She wouldn't do what he was thinking.

Krypto entered less than a minute later. Diana knelt to Krypto's level and scratched behind his ears. The dog rolled on his back and Diana rubbed his belly. Clark shook his head at his dog. He was such a nuisance in the beginning. He tore through things and hated everyone but with Diana, Krypto melted with almost immediately.

"You are such a good boy, Krypto," Diana cooed. "I need a favor from you. I'm going out for a few hours so I need you to watch Kal for me. Make sure he doesn't leave this bed. Can you do that?"

Krypto barked and licked Diana's face. "Thank you so much." Diana gave Krypto a kiss on his head.

Clark threw his hands in the air, exasperated. "You don't trust me to stay in bed?"

Diana rose to her feet and Krypto jumped on the bed. "No. I know you too well. I'll tell Kelex I'm leaving, too." Diana leaned forward and gave Clark a kiss. "I'll see you in a few hours."

As soon as Diana left, Clark used his x-ray vision, watching Diana fly away until she was at least fifty miles away. Clark tossed off the covers and got out of bed. He took one step towards the door before Krypto got in front and growled at him.

"Krypto, step away." Krypto only growled. "You're going to listen to Diana over me, *your master*?"

Krypto bared his teeth at him. "Krypto, move!" Clark yelled and by the tone of his voice, he let Krypto know he was serious. "Or I'll lock you up!"

After an intense stare between master and pet, Krypto whimpered and stepped aside. "Sorry, boy," Clark said as he stepped passed Krypto, "but it's for your own good."

The door of Clark's bedroom slid opened. Clark looked to his left then his right. He grinned like a mischievous child and cautiously stepped out of the room. For two weeks, Clark had been confined to bed and he felt like he was going to go out of his mind if he didn't get out. His parents stayed at the Fortress three more days before going back to Smallville, Kara visited for a view hours over the two weeks but she spent most of her time with the league since with him out, she had to fill in a lot of his schedule shifts. The rest of the league sent well wishes through Batman whenever he stopped by.

Diana had been with him since day one and although he loved it, he also found it a bit confining. He couldn't do anything with her around. Diana would always insist he stay in bed to rest and there was no getting around someone as strong and formidable as Diana, but thankfully, she finally left even if it was only for a few hours. This left Clark on his own and gave him the perfect opportunity for him to break loose from his prison.

Clark headed towards the kitchen. For the past two weeks, Clark was given light meals. Since he took a large amount of radiation J'onn thought it was best if Clark kept his meals light and increased the food content when more of his strength came back. Salads, soups, fruits and Jello were nice but Clark was ready for some serious food like a burger or a good steak.

But as he got closer to the kitchen he saw the hallway that lead out of the Fortress. To be outside again, soaring in the air under the sun, won out over his stomach. When Clark stepped outside, he inhaled the fresh crisp air. It felt so good to be out. He jumped in the air and smoothly glided in the air like a bird. He wasn't a full strength but he was stronger than Diana thought. She and J'onn were too overprotective.

Clark grimaced and grabbed his head as a dizzy spell washed over him. He descended fast and crashed in the icy waters. Clark swam to the surface and nearly collapsed when he got himself on a floating block of ice. Damn kryptonite poisoning. It wasn't all out of his system yet. Once the weak feeling passed, Clark got back on his feet and slowly made his way back to the Fortress.

When he entered his room, he found Krypto in a corner looking guilty. "Oh, don't look so worried. Diana won't be mad at you." He climbed into bed. "She won't find out." Krypto jumped on the bed and laid at the feet of his master. It wasn't long before both were asleep.

* * *

When Clark awakened, he found Krypto wasn't in bed anymore. He was on the floor eating out of his bowl. Diana entered the room, carrying a tray of food. Clark grinned. "Another day of your servitude. You are spoiling me." Diana placed the tray on his nightstand. "Are you sure you're my Diana?"

Diana punched his shoulder lightly. "I soon won't be with those remarks you are making." She then smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Clark grimaced. "What was that for?"

"For sneaking out. You're not at full strength."

"How did you know I sneak out?" He snapped his eyes to Krypto. "You traitor."

"Krypto looked so guilty when I came in, I suspected he let you get away." Diana rubbed Krypto's back. "He should know I would never be mad at him." She glared at Clark. "But at his master, all bets are off." Diana stood and glared at him. "Even if I wasn't alerted to his senses, I would've known."

"How?" Clark asked.

"Your hair's still wet. What, you decided to take a swim in ocean while you were sneaking out?"

Clark shoulders slumped. Damn. He was too tired when he got back to dry his hair. Might as well come clean to her. "I, uh, fell in the ocean."

"Kal!" Diana scolded then shook her head. "Ugh, I swear. It seems like I have a child to take care of. I warned you were still weak. You're in no condition to fly yet."

"Don't start in on me," he growled. "I admit I was wrong but I'm getting antsy staying here, Diana. I've not been out in the world."

"You have your television."

`It's not the same, Diana, and you know it."

"You don't have to worry about the outside world. J'onn took your place at the Daily Planet before calling in yesterday. Perry White doesn't expect you back to work until next week. By then, you should be at a healthy condition to go back to your life without any worries of falling into the ocean when you fly."

Clark looked at Diana somberly. "Then will you be gone?"

Diana stared at him puzzled. "Why do you say that?"

"The matter concerning your sister is over and we haven't talked what will happen to us yet. You promised your mother you will be returning to Themyscira. I only imagine you are here until I'm well again."

"Yes, we must talk about that." Diana sat on the bed. "I was waiting until you were much better before I give you the news."

Clark knew what that meant. "That you are leaving?"

Diana smiled. "No, that I'm staying. My mother relinquished my banishment. I can come to Themyscira whenever I pleased."

Clark was obviously surprised. "What changed her mind?"

"You. After what you did on Themyscira, my mother saw how much you love me. She realized how wrong she was."

"I see. Where does that leave us, Diana?" Clark asked.

Diana thought the answer was obvious. "I thought it would mean we will talk about our wedding plans."

"We need to talk if we can *have* a marriage," Clark said seriously. "What if we get married, Diana. What's to stop you from abandoning us to go back to Themyscira?"

After all that has happened, he had a right to be angry but she didn't think Clark understood everything. "I'm a princess, Kal, and someday I will be queen. I will have to return to Themyscira one day. Maybe for good."

Clark sighed. "I know that and it has me thinking. What will happen to us when you become queen? Will you leave me to go home? What if another sister turns and you blame yourself?"

"I realize now that it's not my fault for Triana's turn. We all make our own decisions and we can't blame anyone but ourselves for our actions. When I have return to Themyscira, I would think as my husband you will come with me. You are a welcome guest on Themyscira."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "By everyone?"

Diana gave an affirmative nod. "Yes. After hearing what you did, the sisters who begrudged you are having a change of heart. You can stay as long as you want. If we must, we can have separate homes on Themyscira, the Fortress and Metropolis."

"I want that. I really do, Diana," Clark said earnestly, "But, Diana, when you wanted to end us, I was hurt and angry with you. It's hard enough to trust people, but I thought with you I wouldn't have to worry about trust or getting hurt."

Diana hated doing what she did but she had her duty. She hoped her duty would never come between her and Clark again. "I know and I'm sorry. So sorry," Diana apologized. "But I promise in the future, if something like this happen again, we will talk this out and do what is best for us." Diana kissed him as a promise but Clark pulled her closer strengthening the kiss, making it into something more. It wasn't long before Diana was in his lap. Diana only pulled away when she felt something stiffening beneath her. "Well, it seems part of  
you is almost at full strength."

Clark grinned wickedly at her. "It's a good thing the rest of me isn't, otherwise I'll forget my morals and take you right now. So, does you mother approve of us marrying?"

Diana smiled happily before throwing her arms around Clark in a deep hug. "Yes, as well as the rest of my sisters."

"Then I have a proposition?"

"What's that?"

"As soon as I get well, we get married." He pulled back so he could look in Diana's eyes. "I just can't wait anymore."

"Neither can I, Kal," Diana said huskily as she kissed Clark once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Paradise Lost

Part Nine

On the beautiful island of Themyscira, as the morning sun rose over the island, a special event was taking place. At dawn, Clark stood with Diana at the entrance into Apollo's Altar. Inside the religious building were the Queen of Themyscira, Diana's sisters, Kara and Clark's parents. Clark wore his Kryptonian clothes he kept when he was captured by the Collector, never knowing he would wear it to his own wedding. Diana wore a silk white floor length Grecian gown with a red sash across her chest with gold eagle clasps. No crown decorated her loose, wavy black hair, but her silver bracelets decorated her wrist.

The two walked in together to the voice of Penelope's singing. They passed all of Diana's sisters including Triana as they walked down the aisle covered with red and white rose petals, signifying unity and togetherness. Clark's parents sat in the front row smiling with pride for their son on this important day. Clark was surprised when Hippolyta extended an invitation to his parents to come to Themyscira but she explained they were family now and anyone could be extended an invitation to come to Themyscira as long as they were invited by someone from the island.

Clark and Diana walked up the steps of the altar where Kara and Hippolyta stood at the top. Kara was invited not only to attend but to also perform the Kryptonian part of the ceremony. A small table also stood with Kara and the queen. On it was a bell, two gold bands and a gold goblet.

Kara wore her Supergirl outfit and Hippolyta wore a white sleeveless silk gown. Hephaestus sword hung at her hip. Along with her bracelets and crown, Hippolyta was decorated with gold bands on her upper arms, her royal ring and a gold necklace.

Penelope's song finished and she joined her sisters in the audience. Silenced filled the room.

Kara stepped forward. "Family, friends, we are gathered this morning to witness the marriage of Kal-El of Krypton and Princess Diana of Themyscira. To everyone on Earth, they are the Man of Steel and the Amazing Amazon, to the people of Themyscira, it's their princess and her royal consort, and to the Kents it's their son and their future daughter-in-law. I see my cousin and his soul mate."

"Kal-El and Diana, do you promise to forever forsake others for your union?" Kara asked.

"Yes," they both answered.

"Do you promise to forever love, honor and protect not only yourselves but any future heirs created from you?"

"Yes."

Kara looked to the audience. "Per Kryptonian customs the couple say their own vows."

Clark and Diana faced each other and linked their hands together. "Diana, I was fascinated with you before I met you, but when I finally met you, I could not get you out of my mind and I knew no matter what happened, I would be forever linked to you be it friend or lover. I was immediately drawn to your beauty but it was you, Diana, your courage, compassion, your strength, your wisdom--everything that makes you who you are-- I fell in love with."

Clark picked up the gold band off the table and placed it on Diana's head. "As Kal-El of Krypton, I give you this as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

"Kal, you are the strongest man I've ever known. You possess powers beyond one's dream, comparable to the Gods and yet you have the noblest of hearts. You challenge my views on men with your nobility, patience and forgiveness. You've been there at my weakest moment, even forgiven me when I betrayed you. I will never be alone as long as I have you."

Diana placed the other gold band on Clark's head. "As Princess of Diana of Themyscira, I give you this as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

Kara tapped the bell three times: one for love, one for honor and the final one celebrating the union of Kal-El and Diana. "Everyone, may I proudly introduce Kal and Diana of the House of El." Kara placed the bell on the table and took her seat with the Kents as her part of the ceremony was completed.

Queen Hippolyta stepped forward to finish the ceremony. Clark and Diana kneeled before the queen.

"Kal-El of Krypton and Princess Diana of Themyscira have undergone meditation and purification for this special union. Tests of honor and selflessness proved Kal-El is worthy of the Princess Diana. It is my honor to join the two together."

Above the open roof of Apollo's Altar, the skies darkened and lighting clashed. Everyone looked upward including Clark and Diana.

"What's going on?" Clark asked.

Diana smiled. "Hopefully something good." The clouds parted and Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, Athena, Demeter and Hestia, image appeared in the sky. Hippolyta bowed. "Almighty Gods."

"Rise Hippolyta," Zeus commanded. "Our intentions our honorable. Continue with the ceremony."

Hippolyta rose and smiled gratefully at the Gods. "Thank you, Almighty Ones." She turned to Clark and Diana to proceed with the ceremony. "Do you Princess Diana of Themyscira enter this bond freely?"

"I enter the bond of my free will," Diana answered.

Hippolyta looked to Clark. "Do you Kal-El of Krypton enter this bond freely?"

"I enter the bond of my free will," Clark answered.

Hippolyta picked up the goblet of wine from the table. "Wine made from Dionysus himself in celebration of your union."

Diana told Clark about the wine they would drink. Dionysus gave this to the Amazons years ago as thanks to Diana for saving them from Ares wrath. The wine was always used on rare occasions, particularly for unions. Diana took the goblet first and took three sips of the wine. She handed it to Clark who took three sips as well. Clark wasn't a drinker but the wine was very sweet, potent and extremely delicious. He wanted more than three sips but resisted. Hippolyta took the goblet from Clark and placed it on the table.

"Now come the most serious part of the ceremony: the joining of souls for all eternity with the bonding of blood."

Hippolyta pulled out Hephaestus sword from her side. Diana held out her right hand and Hippolyta cut a line across her hand. Blood seeped out. Clark held his left hand to Hippolyta. Clark winced slightly at the feel of the sword cutting through his tough skin. He did not like magic but for this he was willing to make the sacrifice. Blood oozed from his hand. Clark and Diana linked their bloodied hands together.

The pair faced each other. Diana smiled brightly at Clark as she said. "I pledge my heart and soul to you, Kal-El for all eternity."

Clark repeated the words. "I pledge my heart and soul to you, Diana for all eternity."

Hipployta raised her hands upward to the Gods. "Gods of Mount Olympus, bless the union of Kal-El of Krypton and Princess Diana of Themyscira and their souls for all eternity."

Clark and Diana closed their eyes and lowered their heads in silent prayer to the Gods. Suddenly the pair felt a strong surge of power flowing through them. It felt like lighting and the raw energy of the sun flowing through their veins.

Once the feeling pass, Clark and Diana opened their eyes. They looked at their hands to miraculous see the wound was closed as if it had never been cut. They looked up to see the Gods looking down on them. "You are bound before family, friends and the Gods." Zeus announced. "Your souls are united for all eternity."

The Gods images fade away from the skies to be replaced by the morning blue sky once more.

"Rise." Hippolyta commanded. Clark and Diana stood together. "Sisters," Hippolyta looked to Kara, Martha and Jonathon Kent, extended family, "I proclaim this union ceremony over!"

The Amazons cheered. Red and white roses were tossed in the air many hitting the new couple. Penelope began another joyful song. Hippolyta grinned at the two as they enjoyed the moment. "Aren't you going to kiss her?"

Clark looked to Hippolyta, grinning mischievously. "With great pleasure, Your Majesty." Clark pulled Diana in his arms and gave her a long passion filled kiss.

* * *

Queen Hippolyta sat in the front row with Martha Kent and Kara Kent in a church in Metropolis. The room was packed with people. While some were Diana and Clark's friends from their jobs, Diana explained most were friends from the Justice League in their human personas.

As music filled the room, Hippolyta watched her daughter walk down the aisle in a silk Grecian gown made by Martha Kent. The dress itself was quite beautiful but the Queen didn't like her daughter hiding her beauty behind glasses. At least she took her hair out of that unsightly bun Hippolyta thought.

Hippolyta herself wore a purple silk gown that she brought from Themyscira. The shoes Diana purchased for her matched the dress though the queen herself preferred her laced up Grecian shoes compared to the heeled shoes she was wearing. Hippolyta removed her crown for her daughter's sake but she refused to wear glasses. Diana joined Clark at the altar and everyone listened as the priest performed the ceremony. Hippolyta had never seen Clark outside his Superman uniform so it was a surprise to see how different he looked with his glasses, his hair swept back and wearing civilian clothes.

Vows were exchanged as well as the passing of rings. Unlike the gold bands that were placed on her daughter and Clark's head at yesterday's ceremony, these fit on their fingers. Clark's father was the best man and much to Hippolyta's surprise, Diana asked Triana to be her Matron of Honor. Her fallen Sister had been very apologetic to Diana and Clark for her behavior and promise to atone for her sins. Triana had a long way to go but Hippolyta had to admit Triana was on the right track. Her attitude has been a complete 180 with Diana, she has been spending more time with the priestess on Themyscira and in deep meditation. She was determined to change her ways and be a better Themyscirian with Diana no longer as a rival but an inspiration.

A kiss was shared between Clark and Diana and they were introduced to the world as Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Hippolyta noticed Martha shedding tears. Hippolyta didn't understand the need for tears but she was proud of her daughter.

Claps and cheers from family and friends filled the room. Diana looked to her mother to see her reaction. Hippolyta sat as prim and proper as a queen, giving Diana a slight nod—her blessing.

Everyone left the church for the wedding reception at a swanky hotel ballroom in Metropolis. It was a gift to the newlyweds by Bruce Wayne.

Hippolyta observed the human traditions of a wedding: Clark and Diana sharing the cutting of the cake, drinking champagne with their arms wrapped around each other, their first dance as a couple and taking of many photos. She had been out of the human world for centuries and realized in the day she was there, some things changed and some have not. Hippolyta longed for the return to her palace, the quietness of her island. Supergirl was to return her to the Embassy after the ceremony.

As Hippolyta watched Diana danced with Clark, she thought over her decision. She gave her daughter her blessing and though she approved of Clark, Hippolyta was still quite sad. Hippolyta knew with her daughter's marriage, her daughter's trips to home would be even fewer now. Her daughter's home will now be in Man's World with Clark and it would be that way for several years.

"I know how you feel."

Hippolyta turned to see Martha Kent taking the empty seat beside her. "Excuse me?"

"Letting go. It's hard to accept when a child doesn't need his parents anymore. It doesn't get any clearer when the child marries." Martha and Hippolyta looked back at their children dancing. Clark whispered something in Diana's ear. She laughed and leaned against him. "The hardest part of having children is letting them go," Martha said wisely. "But not to worry, they are in good hands."

Hippolyta smiled wistfully as she watched Diana in Clark's arms. "I think you are right." She sighed heavily. "But I am going to miss her."

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Diana asked Clark as he carried her while flying to the Fortress of Solitude.

"A groom's supposed to carry his bride to their honeymoon suite."

"Yes," Diana laughed, "but I can fly."

"I know but I can get us there faster."

That was true and Diana detected eagerness on Clark's part. Though he enjoyed the reception with his friends and family, Clark was quite eager to leave. Their honeymoon was only for a week at the Fortress, with no contact with anyone at all. Clark and Diana were going to make the best of their time.

Krypto was there to greet them at the Fortress but Clark was quick to send Krypto off to his room while he carried Diana to theirs. Diana slipped into the bathroom to change while Clark changed into a terry cloth black robe. It didn't take long before Diana entered the room wearing a silk red robe. From the way Diana was moving, Clark could easily tell Diana wasn't wearing anything underneath and he didn't need his x-ray vision to tell him that. Diana went about the room lighting the candles she placed in the bedroom days before the  
wedding. It was special scented candles from Themyscira. Diana knelt and made a prayer to Aphrodite to bring pleasure and harmony to the bedroom.

"Does that really work?" Clark asked curiously.

Diana rose. "Some of my sisters seem to think so." She eyed Clark sultrily. She opened Clark's robe and let it fall off his strong shoulders. "We won't know unless we try."

Diana awakened later that night. Clark slept soundly besides her. Diana smiled thoughtfully as she looked at her husband. They were finally a couple in *every* sense of the word. Diana smiled at the thought. Though she was happy at the moment, something tugged in the back of her mind. Something troubling. It had been on her mind but Diana hadn't given it much thought until now. Diana slipped out of bed. She walked out of the room and stepped out of the Fortress. Diana looked upwards towards the sky. It was a beautiful clear night. The moon shined brightly. A perfect night to clear one's thoughts.

The day was wonderful, the night was even better but Diana's thoughts were still clouded. Diana held her outreach hands upward and talked to the Gods in her ancient Greek language to gain guidance and answers to her questions.

"I would say get back in bed before you catch a cold but I know that won't happen."

Diana turned around to see Clark standing in his robe. He held hers in his hands as he strolled to her. "What are you doing out here?" He put Diana's robe on her.

"I was thinking of Circe," Diana answered as she tied the belt on her robe.

"Circe?" Clark wasn't expecting that. "It's the night of our wedding and you're thinking about Circe?"

"I was thinking about when she sent the warhead to Themyscira. I was too concern with you and afterwards with the wedding…." she paused. "It didn't occur to me until right now that Circe had another agenda."

Clark frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Circe never helps me with anything and yet she told us about Triana, which lead us to Triana's plans for Washington and Circe sending the kryptonite warhead to Themyscira." Diana shook her head puzzled. "Why? I don't know but it seems as if he set everything up so you would go to Themyscira."

"Yes," Clark agreed. "She wanted to destroy Themyscira and me at the same time. She knows how important we are to you, but she failed. Either she didn't think I would get to Themyscira in time or she thought I would and die but I didn't. She lost."

"Yes," Diana said. "That would make sense but I still can't shake this feeling that Circe had no intention of destroying Themyscira or killing you." Diana shrugged. "I don't know why. It's like it was planned. "

"I think you're looking for something that isn't there. Circe told us about Triana but it was all in her attempt to destroy your home. Even Triana admitted how Circe persuaded her to come to our world. Her plan was to destroy your home and me. She failed."

Diana smiled at him. "I guess you're right. I *am* thinking too much."

"Exactly. This is our honeymoon," he picked up Diana and carried her back inside, "and the only thing you should think about is us."

"You know what I want to do now?" Diana asked huskily.

"Hopefully, it doesn't have anything to do with Circe," Clark said and Diana answered by nibbling his ear and stroking his chest. "I take that as a no."

There was no more talking about Circe for the rest of the night.

* * *

On Apokolips, Circe stood before Darkseid as he sat on his throne and through the mirror Circe created, watched the wedding of Clark and Diana on Themyscira.

"As you can see, everything went as you planned. Superman and Wonder Woman are married." The mirror dissipated in her hands. She looked at the Dark Lord of Apokolips puzzled. "As smart as I am, I don't see why you want this union. If I had delayed Diana as I wanted, she wouldn't have gotten to Superman in time and did whatever the hell she did to save him. Superman would've died."

"Yes, but I didn't want Superman to die." Darkseid eyes burned. "He *will* die just not yet. Wonder Woman will die as you wished but not yet."

Circe crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever you're planning, it better work."

Darkseid smiled wickedly. "Oh, it will. It will."

The End


End file.
